Los Jóvenes Defensores: Los Niños más Grandes del Universo
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando el universo es amenazado por varios seres de todas las razas? La respuesta es que nacen los héroes. Pero no siempre son adultos o adolescentes, a veces son sólo niños. Esta es la historia de un grupo de niños extraordinarios que son reunidos en un grupo inusual. Crossover de muchísimas series, pero inicia con sólo dos.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo.- Salvar el mundo en verdad es juego de niños.**

* * *

"¿Quiénes somos?  
Bueno, para ser honesto, sólo somos un grupo de amigos que pasan su tiempo yendo a la escuela, haciendo la tarea y estando en una espaciosa casa del árbol jugando videojuegos y desafiándonos unos a los otros para ver quién es el mejor.  
Pero no somos niños normales, nuestro tiempo libre también está ocupado por un hobbie bastante inusual.  
Nosotros salvamos al mundo de amenazas como maníacos genocidas, invasores alienígenas, conquistadores malignos y los infames Destructores.  
Es una tarea difícil y a veces muy agotadora, pero no puedo negar que es bastante divertida, incluso si nuestros padres piensan que deberíamos dejar de tomar estos riesgos, porque ni siquiera hemos llegado a la pubertad, o al menos la mayoría de nosotros no lo ha hecho.  
Sin embargo, si no tomamos esos riesgos, ninguno de nosotros estaría vivo ahora, pues nuestros padres y tutores legales pueden ser buenos pero no tendrían oportunidad alguna contra las amenazas que enfrentamos.  
Como sea, debes estar preguntándote qué tipo de niños se enfrentan a amenazas que bien podrían destruir la mitad de la galaxia. Bueno, la respuesta es fácil, nos gusta llamarnos Defensores.  
Un cyborg, un robot, dos humanos con dispositivos impresionantes, tres humanos alterados, tres humanos con capacidades diferentes, tres alienígenas, tres antros, y luego soy yo... Bueno, en realidad ese es sólo el primer equipo, en realidad somos alrededor de cuarenta miembros y seguimos creciendo.  
Ahora somos amigos pero tuvimos un comienzo bastante malo, y por malo quiero decir que ninguno de nosotros podía soportar a los otros en lo más mínimo, hasta el punto en el que incluso tratamos de matarnos mutuamente... Y hablo muy en serio.  
Mi nombre es Jack Skellington, líder y miembro fundador del equipo que reúne a los héroes más grandes del universo, y esta es la historia de cómo nos conocimos, cómo nos vimos obligados a llevarse bien, cómo nos hicimos amigos, cómo nos convertimos en leyendas.  
Por cierto, ¿qué les parece? ¿Es esto un comienzo genial o qué? He tratado de escribir esta primera entrada de la bitácora al menos cincuenta veces, pero ninguna de ellas sonaba suficientemente épica, y creo que finalmente lo logré."

* * *

 _"Oh, confía en mí, estos niños son una amenaza más grande de lo que piensas."_  
~El Mesías, en "Los Nuevos Defensores: Los Próximos Héroes Más Grandes."

Industrias THEEVILDOER presentan:  
 ** _LOS JÓVENES DEFENSORES: LOS NIÑOS MÁS GRANDES DEL UNIVERSO._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Arco 1.- ¿Quién diablos son ustedes?**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.- Misiones.**

* * *

 _(Octubre 31, 1990 [Calendario local] - 1000 Horas [Calendario local] - Reloj de misión de Jack Skellington - Locación: Hogar de los Skellington, Aldea de Halloween, Mundos de las Fiestas, superficie de la Tierra, sistema solar)_

* * *

Era una mañana ocupada para los habitantes de la Aldea de Halloween, ya que ellos debían preparar el festival de la fiesta que le daba nombre a su ciudad, pero si los ciudadanos estaban ocupados, su rey y su familia estaban aún más ocupados.  
En ese momento, en el hogar de los Skellington, un esqueleto muy alto que vestía un chaleco negro, camisa blanca y pantalón negro se paseaba delante de su esposa, una mujer no-muerta de piel gris y quien llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, y su hijo, un esqueleto doce años de edad que llevaba jeans negros, tenis negros y azules, y una camiseta de color negro de mangas largas, mientras sonreía con orgullo a ellos, ya que era la primera vez que su hijo realmente participaría activamente en el festival, independientemente de que el niño se negara a participar.  
\- ¡Pero papá! ¡No tengo ni idea de cómo espantar! - Espetó el joven esqueleto a su padre.  
\- Tonterías, Jack. - Dijo el esqueleto adulto sin darle importancia. - Tú sabes cómo hacer eso, cada Skellington lo ha sabido, ¡eso corre por nuestras venas!  
\- No tenemos venas, papá...  
\- Oh, bueno, tú me entiendes.  
\- Creo que deberías enseñarle un poco más, Kasius. - Dijo la mujer no-muerta.  
\- No tenemos tiempo, querida, esta noche es Halloween ¡y tenemos que hacer esta noche la más temible hasta la fecha!  
\- ¿Te das cuenta de que he fallado en todos y cada una de mis pruebas, no? - Dijo Jack.  
\- Lo hiciste, pero tengo la sensación de esta noche finalmente lo lograrás.  
\- No, sólo fallaré de nuevo... Como siempre...  
\- No seas tan pesimista, Jack. - Dijo la madre del niño.  
\- Soy realista...  
\- No importa, ve a prepararte para esta noche, su traje est...  
\- ¡No pienso usar ese traje! ¡Es demasiado apretado y me pica! Además, no me gustan los diseños a rayas...  
\- Entonces, sólo ve a practicar lo que vas a hacer, Jack. Y no olvides que vamos a empezar a las 7 pm.  
\- ¡Pero le prometí a Sally que iríamos a pedir dulces antes de la canción!  
Kasius suspiró y se arrodilló para encontrarse con la mirada de su hijo.  
\- Jack, eres el Príncipe Calabaza, tienes responsabilidades, tendrás que poner el Halloween antes que cualquier otra cosa, por lo menos hasta que formes tu propia familia. - Dijo Kasius.  
\- Pero Sally es mi mejor amiga...  
\- Sé que lo es, pero planear el Halloween es más importante que la amistad.  
\- No debería serlo...  
\- Quizás no hasta cierto nivel, pero debe ser una de tus más altas prioridades.  
\- No pienso dejar que eso consuma mi vida y me impida jugar con mi amiga.  
\- Pues entonces esfuérzate por hacerlo bien...  
\- ¡Me esfuerzo! Pero no es fácil...  
\- No sé porqué dices eso, ya hiciste eso hace muchos años.  
\- Crear la Noche de Nightmare fue mucho más fácil que hacer Halloween... Al menos ahí tenía ayuda de otros...  
\- Sólo concéntrate, hijo, tú puedes hacerlo, yo confío en tí.  
Dicho eso, Kasius abrazó a su hijo y luego le sonrió con orgullo.  
\- Sé que lograrás esto, lo llevas en la sangre. - Dijo Kasius - Pero... - Jack trató de decir.  
\- Lo dije en sentido figurado, hijo.

* * *

 _(Octubre 31, 2525 [Calendario militar] - 1400 Horas [Horario militar estándar] - Reloj de misión de John-117, Kelly-087, Samuel-034, Frederic-104 y Linda-058 - Locación: Abordo de la Plataforma de Defensa Orbital MAC del UNSC "El Cairo," alta órbita sobre la Tierra, sistema solar)_

* * *

En la órbita de la Tierra, un grupo de Spartans-II estaba caminando hacia el puente de mando de la estación El Cairo, recibiendo múltiples miradas de los marines y soldados alrededor de ellos, probablemente debido a las múltiples cicatrices en sus rostros, las cuales habían sido el resultado del brutal proceso de aumentación que habían recibido varios meses atrás. O quizás era el hecho de que ellos eran tan altos como cualquier persona del doble de sus edades.  
Cualquiera que fuera el caso, los jóvenes soldados marchaban en silencio, ignorando las miradas de desconcierto que recibían. Cuando los Spartans llegaron al puente de mando, ellos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el oficial al mando, quien era un hombre que aparentaba tener al menos cincuenta años de edad, de cabello castaño con algunas canas, quien llevaba una insignia de Vicealmirante en el pecho.  
\- Vicealmirante Hood. - Dijo John.  
\- Es bueno que hayan llegado tan pronto, Equipo Azul. - Dijo Hood. - Supongo que Halsey y Méndez les informaron que tendrán una misión de expedición e investigación.  
\- Así es, señor. - Respondió Kelly.  
\- Bien. Hace algunos días, los oficiales de un puesto de avanzada en Marte me enviaron ciertos datos a mí. En ellos describieron una anomalía que fue detectada cerca de la órbita de Marte, y más tarde se detectó un proyectil impactando la superficie de la Tierra.  
Hood utilizó una de las pantallas del puente y proyectó la imagen de un mapa de América, fijando un punto en los Estados Unidos.  
\- Su misión es investigar qué es lo que impactó en la Tierra y, si es posible, recuperarlo y traerlo a la estación. - Explicó Hood. - Vayan a la armería por su equipo y repórtense en la bahía cuatro del hangar uno, habrá un Pelican esperándolos ahí.  
\- Entendido, señor. - Dijo John mientras saludada a su superior.  
\- Pueden retirarse, Spartans.  
Los Spartans asintieron y se dirigieron a la armería, aún recibiendo las miradas de sus compañeros soldados.  
Y aunque la misión sonara fácil y simple, ellos no tenían idea de que todo iba a ser mucho más complicado de lo que creían.

* * *

 _(Novena era de la Reclamación [Calendario Covenant] - 1000 Horas [Tiempo local] - Reloj de misión de Thel 'Vadamee - Locación: Punto desconocido del Valle de la Muerte, Estados Unidos de América, superficie de la Tierra, sistema solar)_

* * *

En un punto muerto y olvidado del Valle de la Muerte, un joven alienígena alto de apariencia reptilesca, con cuatro mandíbulas y una armadura azul, estaba saliendo de una especie de cápsula, mirando sus alrededores y notando que no había ni rastro de civilización alguna. Satisfecho con la secrecía de sus actos, el Sangheili tomó un objeto circular de su cintura y lo activó, proyectando un holograma de un Sangheili mucho más grande que él, con una imponente armadura.  
\- "Inquisidor, he llegado al mundo natal de los humanos." - Dijo el Sangheili en su idioma.  
\- "Bien, joven 'Vadamee. Los Profetas tienen puesta su confianza en tí, encuentra el Teseracto y tráelo ante mí en Gran Caridad." - Replicó el holograma.  
\- "Entendido, Inquisidor."  
\- "Y recuerda... Si te atreves a fallar, perderás más que tu vida..."  
\- "Lo tengo bien claro desde que se me encomendó esta misión, Inquisidor."  
\- "Espero que así sea, 'Vadamee..."  
El holograma desapareció y 'Vadamee puso el dispositivo de nuevo en su cinturón, luego activó el camuflaje de su armadura y desapareció de la vista. Luego, el sangheili se dirigió al norte, en búsqueda de una singularidad que lo llevaría al lugar donde se escondía el Teseracto.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 2.- El encuentro de tres mundos.**_

* * *

 _(Octubre 31, 1990 [Calendario local] - 2015 Horas [Tiempo local] - Reloj de misión de Jack Skellington - Locación: Cementerio, Aldea de Halloween, Mundos de las Fiestas, superficie de la Tierra, sistema solar)_

* * *

El príncipe del Halloween estaba furioso.  
Gracias a la estúpida e infundada confianza que su padre le tenía, él había sido humillado frente a toda la aldea. Y todo porque no pudo transformarse cuando fue su turno.  
Ahora mismo, para desahogarse y tratar de olvidar las burlas que había recibido, Jack vagaba por el cementerio sin rumbo, maldiciendo por lo bajo y gruñendo.  
\- Estúpida aldea, estúpido festival, estúpido Halloween... - Murmuraba el joven príncipe. - ... Estúpido padre, todo esto es su culpa...  
El esqueleto soltó un rugido de frustración y pateó una roca, la cual terminó golpeando la tumba de Zero, su perro fantasma, quien brotó del suelo cuando la piedra golpeó su tumba, esbozando una sonrisa, la cual desapareció al ver a su dueño tan molesto.  
Zero flotó hacia Jack y soltó un leve ladrido para llamar su atención, luego el príncipe forzó una pequeña sonrisa para encarar a su mascota.  
\- No te preocupes, Zero, estaré bien... No es la primera ni la última vez que seré ridiculizado en público... - Masculló el joven esqueleto. - ¿Quieres acompañarme a las Tierras Lejanas? Me serviría algo de compañía, y el bosque es bastante oscuro así que tu nariz sería útil de linterna.  
Zero sonrió y ladró en afirmación, luego Jack y él se dirigieron hacia el bosque de árboles secos que todos llamaban las Tierras Lejanas.  
Y aunque Jack buscaba algo de paz y quietud para poder tranquilizarse, él no podía ni imaginarse lo que iba a encontrar en lugar de eso.

* * *

 _(Octubre 31, 2525 [Calendario militar] - 2015 Horas [Horario militar estándar] -_ _Reloj de misión de John-117, Thel 'Vadamee, Kelly-087, Linda-058 y Frederic-104 - Locación: Punto desconocido del Valle de la Muerte, Estados Unidos de América, superficie de la Tierra, sistema solar)_

* * *

Thel 'Vadamee seguía viajando por el desierto mientras sostenía una especie de radar holográfico, el cual estaba usando para guiarse. Su plan era simple, acorde a los escaneos hechos por la hacia la singularidad que lo llevaría al lugar donde se escondía el Teseracto.  
Ya llevaba varias horas vagando por el desierto del planeta natal de los humanos, lo cual no había sido mucho problema para él, dado que Sanghelios tenía un clima y geografía muy similares, sin embargo, a se había cansado de permanecer tanto tiempo en ese mundo de herejes a la religión del Covenant. El solo hecho de pensar que había seis mil millones de herejes en esta simple y mundana roca, era más que suficiente como para hacerlo esperar con ansias el momento de entregarle el Teseracto al Inquisidor y observar cómo la Sagrada Flota del Covenant erradicaba toda vida en en planeta que los humanos llamaban Tierra.  
Y mientras el alienígena seguía imaginándose las recompensas que le aguardaban por contribuir de tal manera al Gran Viaje, un cuarteto de Spartans seguía con recelo los pocos rastros dejados por 'Vadamee, lo cual había probado ser una tarea bastante difícil, pues el desierto borraba las pistas apenas las encontraban.  
Ellos habían creído que su misión no iría más allá de recuperar un aparato perdido de las Industrias Stark o alguna otra empresa de tecnología de punta, pero para su sorpresa, ellos habían encontrado una especie de cápsula de descenso orbital, similar a las de los ODST, y para hacer todo peor, la cápsula tenía el mismo patrón de colores y el mismo recubrimiento que las naves que habían atacado Harvest no hacía mucho tiempo atrás.  
En cuanto reportaron su hallazgo, Lord Hood había ordenado un estado de alerta total en todo el sistema solar, así como la inmediata activación del Protocolo Cole en todas las naves y estaciones espaciales civiles y del UNSC. Y también le había ordenado a los jóvenes Spartans que atraparan tan pronto como les fuera posible, a la criatura que se había infiltrado en la Tierra para interrogarla.  
Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la criatura les llevaba mucha ventaja, y el hecho de que el Valle de la Muerte no parecía querer cooperar con ellos sólo servía para hacer que se desesperaran más. Kelly, siendo la más rápida de todos los Spartans, bien podría haber alcanzado al objetivo en tan sólo un par de horas, pero John no quería que ella se enfrentara sola a la criatura, por no decir que juntos apenas podían rastrear al objetivo.  
\- Esto es inútil. - Soltó Sam. - No lograremos encontrar a esa cosa a este paso.  
\- Eso no lo sabremos hasta intentarlo. - Espetó John. - Además, miren, las huellas parecen más recientes aquí, debemos estar cerca.  
\- ¿Cómo sabes que son más recientes, Jefe? - Preguntó Fred.  
\- Las huellas son más profundas, eso significa que el viento no ha tenido tiempo de alterarlas.  
\- Entonces déjame adelantarme, Jefe. - Soltó Kelly. - Seguramente yo...  
\- Ya lo discutimos, Kelly, ninguno de nosotros enfrentará solo a esa cosa.  
\- Sólo es una idea, además, eso nos ahorrará tiempo.  
\- No voy a arriesgarte, Kelly, no insistas. Ahora, redoblen el paso, hay que alcanzar a esa cosa.  
Kelly bufó en resignación y resistió sus ansias de rebasar a sus compañeros, mientras ellos comenzaban a correr, esperando poder capturar al invasor antes de que pudiera lograr su objetivo.  
De vuelta con 'Vadamee, el sangheili estaba cerca de la singularidad, por lo que ahora estaba corriendo mientras buscaba la singularidad con su radar y con la vista. Al llegar a una cueva en las faldas de una formación rocosa, 'Vadamee guardó su radar y tomó su espada de energía para iluminar el oscuro lugar, luego caminó dentro de la cueva y miró hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrar la singularidad, pero sin darse cuenta, el sangheili la atravesó y reapareció en un bosque de árboles muertos.  
El sangheili sonrió con malicia al mirar alrededor, luego desactivó su espada y volvió a tomar su holomapa para poder rastrear la firma energética del Teseracto. Mientras tanto, de regreso en el mundo mortal, los Spartans habían divisado al invasor entrando a la cueva, así que ellos habían corrido hasta dicha cueva para atraparlo, pero cuando llegaron a ella, su objetivo se había esfumado.  
Al notar eso, Fred soltó un gruñido de frustración y pateó una roca cercana, haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared y se partiera en varios pedazos. Sin embargo, John sabía que el alienígena seguía por ahí, así que no iba a permitir que lo vencieran sin siquiera haber peleado.  
\- Divídanse, Spartans. - Ordenó John con voz firme. - Si lo encuentran, repórtenlo por el comunicador, no lo enfrenten a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, y eso va para tí, Kelly.  
\- Entendido, Jefe. - Refunfuñó Kelly.  
John hizo un ademán y los Spartans se dispusieron a tomar rutas diferentes, pero a los pocos metros, Linda se esfumó sin dejar más rastro que un par de huellas de sus botas.  
\- ¡Linda! - Gritó Fred al notar la desaparición de su compañera.  
\- ¡¿Qué rayos le pasó?! - Preguntó Kelly con un tono de alarma.  
\- ¡Linda, responde! - Dijo John a través de su comunicador.  
Justo cuando John iba a revisar el punto donde Linda había desaparecido de repente, la cabeza de la Spartan apareció de la nada, esbozando sonrisa, lo cuál hizo que Kelly y Fred soltaran un gritito ahogado.  
\- Chicos, tienen que ver esto. - Dijo Linda. - ¡Muévanse! También encontré rastros de nuestro objetivo.  
La cabeza de Linda volvió a desaparecer en lo que parecía ser una especie de portal, dejando a sus compañeros confundidos por un par de segundos, pero ellos se encogieron de hombros y atravesaron el portal, encontrando a Linda en medio de un bosque gris de árboles muertos.  
Antes de que John, Kelly o Fred pudieran pensar en una pregunta, la mejor francotiradora les señaló un grupo de huellas extrañas que se dirigían hacia dentro del bosque. John asintió con la cabeza y le indicó a los demás que siguieran el rastro, caminando tan rápido como les era posible, sin siquiera imaginarse lo que pasaría apenas unos momentos después.

* * *

 _(Octubre 31, 1990 [Calendario local] - 2020 Horas [Tiempo local] - Reloj de misión de Jack Skellington, John-117, Thel 'Vadamee, Kelly-087, Linda-058 y Frederic-104 - Locación: Tierras Lejanas, afueras de la Aldea de Halloween, Mundos de las Fiestas, superficie de la Tierra, sistema solar)_

* * *

Jack y su perro seguían caminando por el bosque, mientras el esqueleto tenía la mirada en el suelo. Ya habían pasado varios minutos del fracaso del pobre Príncipe Calabaza, pero Jack sentía que jamás podría olvidar el suceso y que lo marcaría para siempre como el ser más inofensivo en toda la historia de la Aldea de Halloween.  
Y mientras el chico seguía lamentándose y sintiendo lástima de sí mismo, Zero lo miraba con preocupación. Él podía ver y sentir lo molesto que estaba Jack, y aunque ya había tratado de reconfortarlo, sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.  
Entre tanto, un joven guerrero sangheili miraba su holomapa, siguiendo el pequeño trazo que le indicaba la dirección en la que debía seguir para conseguir el Teseracto. Sin embargo, justo cuando se acercaba a su objetivo, el sangheili oyó pasos viniendo en su dirección tanto desde su retaguardia, como desde el frente. Sabiendo que tenía pocas opciones de escape, el alienígena guardó su mapa de nuevo y reactivó su camuflaje. Entre tanto, el grupo de Spartans se movía con rapidez y agilidad entre el extraño bosque, buscando cualquier seña que pudiera delatar la dirección que su objetivo había tomado. Sin embargo, las huellas habían desaparecido dado que el suelo era demasiado firme como para que pudieran marcarse. Aún así, ellos habían podido guiarse gracias a su increíblemente buena visión, con la cuál lograban detectar detalles tan minúsculos como rocas movidas, ramas rotas y el comportamiento de los insectos y murciélagos que revoloteaban por ahí.  
De pronto, John se detuvo en seco e indicó a sus compañeros que hicieran lo mismo, luego el primero observó sus alrededores y vió una intensa luz anaranjada caminando hacia ellos. John le ordenó a sus Spartans que se ocultaran mientras hacía lo mismo, sin dejar de vigilar qué producía la luz anaranjada.  
De regreso con el Príncipe Calabaza, éste seguía mirando al suelo mientras de pensar en una manera de limpiar su nombre y hacer que todos olvidaran la vergonzosa actuación que había hecho. Sin embargo, eso era una tarea titánica, pues al ser su primera actuación en el Halloween, era la primera impresión que daba a la aldea, y al hacer todo tan vergonzosamente, seguramente sólo una hazaña épica como salvar a toda la aldea de un mal indescriptible, lograría hacer que todos lo respetaran de nuevo. Por otro lado, el perro fantasma seguía mirando a su dueño mientras pensaba en cómo poder consolarlo, pero de repente, él logró captar varias esencias que no logró reconocer, todas ellas desconocidas y muy cercanas a su dueño. Por consiguiente, Zero giró su cabeza hacia la esencia más cercana y comenzó a ladrar y gruñir para llamar la atención de su dueño y lo que fuera que estuviera acechándolos.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, chico? - Preguntó Jack a su perro.  
Zero siguió ladrando hacia el acechador, quien era nadie más que Thel 'Vadamee, aún con su camuflaje activo. Y aunque Jack no podía ver nada, él confiaba ciegamente en su perro, así que metió su mano bajo su camisa y tomó una especie de cilindro mecánico mientras se acercaba al invisible 'Vadamee.  
Mientras tanto, los Spartans no podían creer lo que veían, y la sorpresa fue tanta que Kelly apenas tuvo tiempo para taparle la boca a Fred antes que que gritara y diera a conocer su posición exacta, pues era obvio que el perro fantasma ya había descubierto que ellos estaban ahí. John estaba a punto de ordenar la retirada, pero justo antes de eso, él divisó a su objetivo, quien volvía a hacerse visible.  
Por otro lado, el sangheili había tratado de ocultarse, pero aparentemente, un animal (el cual era llamado "perro" por los humanos) había delatado su posición, y ahora no tenía otra opción sino eliminar al humano y al perro antes de que pudieran alertar a alguien más de su presencia en la Tierra, así que tomó su espada energética y se preparó para atacar. Sin embargo, justo antes de eso, su holomapa empezó a soltar pitidos, lo cual hizo que 'Vadamee soltara un suspiro ahogado, ya que esos pitidos sólo significaban una cosa.  
El humano que lo había descubierto tenía el Teseracto.  
Entre tanto, Jack estaba a punto de ver quién había estado ocultándose de él y Zero, pero justo cuando tocó el árbol, un ensordecedor rugido lo tomó por sorpresa y apenas si tuvo tiempo para agacharse y esquivar el ataque de una especie de espada azul, la cual era empuñada por una criatura de apariencia reptilesca y con cuatro mandíbulas. La cuchilla de la espada atravesó a Zero y el árbol, sin dañar al canino fantasmagórico pero cortando el tronco como si fuera de papel. Y a pesar de su shock inicial, el joven príncipe apretó los dientes y activó el objeto que había sacado de su torso, el cual reveló ser una especie de sable de luz de un intenso color azul. La criatura y el esqueleto chocaron espadas y forcejearon, tratando de empujar al otro, pero estaban muy parejos.  
\- "¡Entrégame el Teseracto ahora mismo y tu fin será rápido e indoloro!" - Demandó 'Vadamee en su lengua nativa.  
Jack no pudo entender lo que la criatura había dicho, pero si estaba en lo correcto, él pudo oír que su contrincante había mencionado el Teseracto, lo cuál lo hizo apretar los dientes aún más, pues se suponía que sólo unos cuantos en los Mundos de las Fiestas, Asgard y Equestria sabían de su existencia. El esqueleto entonces supuso que el invasor era un alienígena, y no uno amistoso, por lo que tenía que detenerlo a toda costa.  
Mientras el alienígena y el príncipe se enfrentaban, John decidió actuar, pues a pesar de no conocer al esqueleto, él tenía la misión de capturar al invasor y evitar que lastimara a inocentes. Y algo le decía que el esqueleto que se batía en duelo contra el alien, era un simple civil.  
Menos de cinco segundos fue el tiempo que le tomó a John el tomar y retirarle el seguro a su rifle de asalto, correr hacia los espadachines y disparar un par de rondas contra el alienígena, las cuales rebotaron en una barrera azulada y casi le dan a Jack en el brazo.  
Jack pateó al alienígena en el torso con fuerza, logrando que soltara su espada y que su escudo invisible titilara de nuevo, luego fulminó con la mirada al estúpido humano que había tratado de dispararle y se abalanzó sobre él, sólo para que una humana apareciera detrás del primer humano y saltara para patear al esqueleto en el rostro, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás. 'Vadamee aprovechó que el esqueleto estaba momentáneamente indefenso, así que trató de atravesar su torso con su espada de energía, pero fue tacleado con fuerza por John. Dicho acto confundió a Kelly, Fred, Linda y Jack, pues sólo un par de momentos atrás, el príncipe había tratado de atacar al Spartan, y ahora éste último lo había protegido.  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, humano? - Preguntó Jack.  
\- ¡Siguiendo mi misión! - Dijo John mientras forcejeaba con el alienígena. - ¡No estoy aquí para atacarte sino para capturarlo a él!  
\- "¡Puedes intentarlo, humano, pero no lo lograrás!" - Rugió el sangheili antes de patear a John en el abdomen.  
John voló varios metros antes de caer de espaldas sobre su rifle, mientras los demás Spartans le disparaban rondas aturdidoras al alienígena, quien se cubrió detrás de un árbol. Los disparos cesaron y el sangheili tomó la oportunidad para correr hacia su espada, pero Jack se lanzó al ataque con la suya y lo hizo retroceder.  
El alienígena esquivó varias estocadas más y atrapó los brazos de Jack para tratar de arrebatarle el arma y poder defenderse, sin embargo, a pesar de su falta de músculos, el príncipe fácilmente lo igualaba en fuerza.  
\- ¡Ríndete ya! - Demandó Jack mientras forcejeaba. - ¡Te superamos en número y estás rodeado!  
\- ¡Ni lo sueñes, terrícola! - Gruñó el alien.  
Jack soltó un gritito ahogado cuando escuchó al alien hablar su idioma, y para su desgracia, su oponente aprovechó su descuido momentáneo para darle un rodillazo en el abdomen y quitarle su espada, pero al tener campo libre, los cuatro Spartans abrieron fuego contra el invasor y se deshicieron de sus escudos de energía. 'Vadam corrió a cubrirse mientras los humanos recargaban sus armas, mientras Jack rodó en el suelo y se apresuró a tomar la espada del alien. El esqueleto tomó el mango de metal y trató de activar la espada, pero no sabía cómo.  
'Vadamee gruñó y activó la espada de Jack para lanzarse contra el esqueleto, mientras éste seguía intentando activar la cuchilla de la espada del sangheili.  
Justo cuando el sangheili levantó la espada para atacar a Jack, éste logró activar la espada de 'Vadamee y pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para detener su ataque. La espada de Jack y la de 'Vadamee colisionaron varias veces, soltando chispas. Mientras tanto, John, Kelly, Fred y Linda tomaron posiciones estratégicas alrededor de los combatientes, y cuando estuvieron listos, Kelly le hizo un ademán a Jack para que se alejara de 'Vadamee.  
Jack asintió y logró darle un fuerte rodillazo a su oponente en el abdomen, haciéndolo retroceder mientras él mismo se alejaba del sangheili. En cuanto el esqueleto estuvo fuera de la línea de fuego, los Spartans abrieron fuego y se deshicieron del escudo de 'Vadamee, logrando dañarlo con sus rondas aturdidoras.  
El alien intentó cubrirse con la espada de Jack, pero al ser demasiados disparos, 'Vadamee se desplomó por el dolor que le causaron las rondas de los Spartans, mientras jadeaba y trataba de mantenerse consciente. Sin embargo, todo fue en vano cuando el esqueleto apareció a su lado y lo noqueó con un golpe en la nuca.  
Los Spartans se acercaron al alienígena mientras el príncipe recuperaba su espada, pero sólo John tenía su rifle en su espalda, mientras que los otros seguían apuntándole a 'Vadamee.  
\- Tranquilo, está inconsciente. - Dijo Jack.  
Los Spartans lentamente bajaron sus armas y miraron a Jack, quien admiraba el arma que le había quitado a 'Vadamee, mientras el líder de los marines se acercaba al alien para esposarlo.  
\- Gracias... - Dijo John mientras esposaba a 'Vadamee. - ... por tu cooperación, aunque sigo sin entender porqué. Pudiste haber escapado al menos doce veces.  
\- Es verdad, ¿por qué no huiste? Esto no era tu trabajo. - Soltó Fred.  
\- Tal vez no, pero creo que él mencionó algo que mi familia protege, y por nada del mundo iba a dejar que se lo llevara. - Explicó Jack.  
\- ¿Y qué es lo que quería? - Preguntó Linda.  
\- No deben saberlo. Por cierto, ¿qué significan los números en sus petos?  
Los Spartans compartieron una mirada de duda, luego Kelly miró a Jack y dijo:  
\- Es clasificado.  
\- ¿Lo dicen porque no les dije lo que este tipo probablemente buscaba, o es en serio? - Preguntó Jack.  
\- Es en serio. - Dijo John.  
\- Bien. - Suspiró Jack. - Un momento, ¿cómo es que todos ustedes llegaron aquí? Y por cierto, deberían irse pronto, los humanos no tienen permitido estar en este mundo, mi padre no los tolera.  
\- No tenemos ni idea, en un momento estábamos en una cueva, y al siguiente ya estábamos en este bosque. - Dijo Linda.  
\- ¿Portales en el mundo humano? Eso no está bien... Se supone que no haya ninguno.  
\- Spartans, hora de retirarnos. - Ordenó John. - Yo llevaré al prisionero, ustedes cúbranme. Kelly, llama al Pelican cuando estemos de regreso en el Valle de la Muerte.  
\- Mejor los escolto fuera de aquí, también debo ver dónde está ese portal y ver qué lo causa.  
\- No puedes acompañarnos.  
\- No les estoy dando opción, además, estoy seguro que ustedes no podrían encontrar el portal, pero yo sí. - Espetó el Príncipe antes de soltar un chiflido.  
Un par de ladridos se escucharon, seguidos por una serie de gruñidos.  
\- Zero, basta, no son enemigos. - Ordenó Jack. - ¿Puedes seguir el camino que nuestros invitados tomaron?  
Zero ladró y asintió.  
\- Bien, guíanos.  
Zero flotó a ras de piso y comenzó a olfatear mientras John se echaba a 'Vadamee sobre el hombro. Luego, Jack y los Spartans lo siguieron.  
Tras varios minutos de caminata a través del bosque, Zero ladró repetidamente en un punto de la nada, señalando que el rastro se había perdido. Jack se acercó al punto y acercó su mano, la cual atravesó el portal. El príncipe movió su mano hacia todos lados mientras John ponía a 'Vadamee en el suelo, pues a pesar de ser un Spartan, el alien era bastante pesado. Luego el príncipe dio la vuelta y miró a Zero con una sonrisa.  
\- Gracias, Zero. - Dijo Jack mientras pasaba una mano sobre la cabeza de su perro con cariño. - Creo que ya has hecho mucho por hoy, puedes regresar a casa a descansar.  
Zero ladró en señal de gratitud y voló de regreso a casa de su amo, mientras Jack miraba el portal de nuevo.  
\- Así que aquí está el portal... - Dijo Jack. - Interesante... ¿Dónde dijeron que está el otro extremo?  
\- En el Valle de la Muerte, en los Estados Unidos. - Dijo Kelly.  
\- Ya veo... Bien, creo que aquí nos separamos, amigos. Ustedes atraviesen el portal y regresen al mundo humano, yo averiguaré la forma de cerrar esta cosa.  
\- Bien. - Asintió John mientras le ofrecía la mano a Jack. - Nuevamente, gracias por tu ayuda con todo.  
Jack miró al Spartan y asintió mientras sonreía un poco, luego estrechó la mano de John y éste giró hacia su prisionero para levantarlo, pero al verlo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.  
Antes que todos supieran qué estaba pasando, Kelly fue levantada del suelo y arrojada con fuerza contra John y Jack, quienes cayeron al suelo. Inmediatamente después, Fred y Linda trataron de atacar al alienígena que creían que seguía inconsciente, pero 'Vadamee había sido más rápido, por lo que los Spartans no pudieron alcanzar su objetivo y terminaron golpeándose el uno al otro.  
Después, el sangheili rompió las esposas y trató de tomar a Jack, pero una lanza con una punta luminosa pasó rozando su mano, así que volteó en la dirección de donde había venido la lanza y apenas tuvo tiempo para evadir otras dos. Inmediatamente después, 'Vadamee no tuvo otra opción más que volverse invisible y atravesar el portal mientras pensaba en cómo podría obtener el Teseracto en otra ocasión.  
Los Spartans y el príncipe trataron de detener a 'Vadamee, pero todos fueron rápidamente detenidos por un grupo de fantasmas. Mientras los cinco jóvenes forcejeaban para tratar de librarse de los fantasmas que los detenían, el Rey Calabaza, Kasius Skellington, caminaba hacia ellos, fulminando a los humanos con la mirada.  
\- Bien... - Dijo Kasius. - ¿Qué tenemos aquí...?  
\- ¡Padre, no! - Gritó Jack. - ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Tienes que dejarlos ir!  
\- ¿Para que puedan irse y traer a más humanos para conquistarnos? Yo creo que no.  
\- ¡Ellos no vinieron a conquistarnos!  
\- Si eso es verdad ¿porqué está el logo del Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas en las placas, las armaduras y las armas que portan?  
\- ¿El logo de qué?  
\- Una organización espacial humana, dedicada a la guerra... Aunque no creí que los humanos fueran lo suficientemente mezquinos como para enviar niños a cumplir su trabajo sucio.  
\- ¿Son niños?  
\- Por lo que veo, apenas si son un par de años mayores que tú, Jack. - Dijo Kasius. - Pero eso no cambia nada, los humanos tienen prohibido poner un pie en los Mundos de las Fiestas, y por invadir mi reino, atacar a mi hijo y causar daños a las Tierras Lejanas, los sentencio a morir...  
En el momento en el que Kasius dijo la palabra "morir," Jack gruñó con furia y logró zafarse del agarre del fantasma que lo detenía, luego tomó su espada y la espada que le había quitado a 'Vadamee, las activó y amenazó a los monstruos que retenían a los Spartans, haciéndolos retroceder y soltar a los humanos.  
Kasius puso una mano sobre su espada mientras su hijo apretaba su agarre en sus espadas, ambos mirándose a las cuencas oculares con una inquietante ira. Y alrededor de los dos miembros de la familia real, todos los miraban fijamente con algo de nerviosismo, los fantasmas porque ya sabían de lo que un Skellington era capaz, y los Spartans porque no tenían ni idea de qué podía hacer Kasius.  
Al cabo de varios minutos de tensión, Kasius quitó su arma de su espada, esperando que su hijo bajara las suyas (cosa que no hizo), y suavizó su expresión, sin dejar de tener una mirada de confusión y algo de decepción.  
\- ¿Por qué defiendes a estos humanos? - Preguntó Kasius.  
\- Porque acaban de salvar mi vida, y probablemente la de todo el universo. - Dijo Jack, aún sin bajar sus armas.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Si se me permite hablar... - Dijo Fred.  
\- ¡Silencio, humano!  
\- No necesitas permiso, Fred. - Dijo Jack, desafiando a su padre.  
Sin embargo, gracias al grito de Kasius, Fred simplemente había olvidado lo que quería decir, así que Linda suspiró y dio un paso al frente, manteniendo baja la mirada, más por miedo a cometer un error que por respeto.  
\- No vinimos con fines de conquista, su majestad. - Dijo Linda cortésmente. - Nuestra misión era atrapar a una criatura que había aterrizado en el Valle de la Muerte hace alrededor de doce horas.  
\- Seguimos a esa cosa hasta una caverna en la cual había un portal que se conecta con el que está detrás de usted, así que él y nosotros terminamos aquí por error. - Dijo Kelly.  
\- ¿Y qué podría buscar un alienígena en mis dominios? - Preguntó Kasius con escepticismo.  
\- No lo sabemos con certeza, pero esa criatura atacó a su hijo porque creyó que tenía algo que llamó teseracto. - Explicó John.  
Las cuencas de Kasius se abrieron como platos al oír la palabra "Teseracto."  
El viejo rey quedó estupefacto y con una expresión de alarma, y sus soldados fantasma no estaban mejor. Todos ellos sabían qué era lo que ese tal alienígena buscaba, y si bien ninguno creía la versión de los Spartans, el hecho que ellos hubieran mencionado el Teseracto los hacía dudar bastante sobre si realmente era una mentira.  
Kasius volteó hacia uno de los fantasmas y le indicó que se acercara a él.  
\- Regresen a la aldea de inmediato, digan que he impuesto un toque de queda, saquen a todos de las calles, ¡que ni un alma siquiera se asome por la ventana! Nadie debe saber que hay humanos aquí. - Ordenó Kasius. - Luego avísenle al Doctor Finkelstein que iremos a su laboratorio, él es el único que puede saber lo de los humanos aparte de nosotros, ¿entendido?  
\- Sí, su majestad. - Asintió el fantasma.  
El fantasma dio la vuelta e hizo un ademán para que los demás lo siguieran, dejando a los prepúberes y al esqueleto solos.  
Cuando los fantasmas desaparecieron, Kasius miró a su hijo (quien finalmente había guardado sus espadas) y dijo:  
\- Síganme, todos ustedes, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 3.- Unidos jamás nos vencerán.**_

* * *

 **Parte 1.- Los más inesperados siempre son los mejores aliados.**

* * *

 _(Octubre 31, 1990 [Calendario local] - 2037 Horas [Tiempo local] - Reloj de misión de Kasius y Jack Skellington, y el Equipo Azul - Locación: Cercanías del laboratorio del Doctor Finkelstein, Aldea de Halloween, Mundos de las Fiestas, superficie de la Tierra, sistema solar)_

* * *

Kasius estaba frenético, a pesar de no demostrarlo.  
Probablemente el universo estaba en un enorme peligro, en especial teniendo en cuenta lo que los Spartans le habían mencionado sobre la alianza alienígena que se hacía llamar el Covenant. Y si estaba en lo cierto, su aldea sería atacada por el Covenant en su búsqueda por el Teseracto.  
Por consiguiente, el Rey Calabaza había ordenado a sus tropas que se prepararan para la batalla, pero él sabía que a pesar de todas sus armas con energía del Teseracto, que sus soldados fueran no-muertos y que por ambas razones tuvieran grandes posibilidades de ganar la batalla, según el humano que se había presentado como John-117, el Covenant tenía la manía de "cristalizar" los planetas donde perdían la batalla en tierra. Y a pesar de su desagrado por los humanos, Kasius no iba a dejar que nadie destruyera la Tierra.  
Mientras caminaban, las humanas le habían sugerido pedirle ayuda al UNSC, pues el Covenant atacaría la Tierra de todos modos, pero Kasius, siendo el orgulloso rey que era, rechazó la oferta.  
Sin embargo, dado que Jack era mucho más razonable, y sabía cuándo tener miedo, él había aceptado la oferta a espaldas de su padre. Aunque había un problema, y era que los comunicadores de los Spartans no podían emitir ni recibir señales mientras estuvieran dentro de los Mundos de las Fiestas.  
Y aunque Kelly fuera rápida, ella no podría evadir a los numerosos fantasmas que los estaban escoltando al laboratorio del doctor Finkelstein, por lo que tendrían que hallar la manera de enviar una baliza de emergencia a través del portal para que el UNSC pudiera prepararse para el ataque, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.  
Una vez que los no-muertos y los humanos llegaron a la entrada del extraño hogar del doctor, Kasius abrió la puerta y le indicó a los Spartans y a su hijo que lo siguieran. Después de que los niños entraran, el rey giró hacia sus hombres y dijo:  
\- Quiero que preparen todas las defensas, y envíen un mensaje a los otros Líderes de las Fiestas, y avísenle a Odín, Cosmic Blast y el resto de la Guardia; si el tal Covenant está buscando las Piedras, varios mundos están en peligro. Es imprescindible evitar que consigan alguna. Y también, quiero que varios de ustedes vigilen esta puerta, por ningún motivo puede salir alguien que no sea el doctor o yo.  
Los fantasmas asintieron, la mayoría se alejó apresuradamente mientras que el resto se quedó afuera del edificio, luego Kasius entró al hogar del doctor Finkelstein y cerró la puerta, luego le hizo un ademán a los niños para que lo siguieran.  
Minutos más tarde, Jack, John, Kelly, Fred, Linda y Sam estaban esperando al pie de la rampa que llevaba al laboratorio, mientras Kasius estaba dentro del laboratorio con el doctor Finkelstein, enseñándole la espada que Jack le había quitado al invasor, y le mostraba la similitud entre una vieja espada con una cuchilla de luz azul y su propia espada. Los niños habían recibido órdenes específicas de no ir a ningún lado, y para asegurarse que lo obedecerían, Kasius convocó a seis esqueletos para evitar que los niños subieran, sumado a los fantasmas cuidando la puerta del edificio. Y aunque los Spartans y Jack seguían las órdenes del Rey Calabaza, eso no dejaba de desesperarlos, pues el tiempo para contactar al UNSC se estaba acabando.  
\- Esto es frustrante... - Suspiró Kelly. - ¡¿Cuándo vamos a actuar?!  
\- Ten paciencia, Kelly, o podrías arrepentirte de tus palabras. - Dijo John calmadamente.  
\- John tiene razón. - Dijo Jack. - Lo que debería preocuparnos ahora es llamar a ese comando especial de no sé qué.  
\- Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas. - Señaló Sam.  
\- ¿No creen que no deberíamos hablar de contactar al UNSC frente a ellos? - Preguntó Linda mientras señalaba a los esqueletos.  
\- Nah, ellos sólo escuchan si te diriges directamente a ellos, o si les ordenan espiar. Como sea... ¿Están seguros que su UNSC podrá contra el Covenant?  
\- Pues ya los expulsamos de Harvest... - Soltó Sam.  
\- Pero sólo ganamos porque el Almirante Cole reunió una flota masiva, la cual superaba a la del Covenant tres naves a una... - Soltó Linda. - Además, perdimos muchas naves y el planeta...  
\- Qué optimista eres, Linda... - Dijo Fred sarcásticamente.  
\- Sólo soy realista, digo, hay que aceptarlo, el Covenant nos lleva una ventaja tecnológica masiva.  
\- Bueno, bueno, basta. - Soltó Sam. - Volvamos al punto, tenemos que hallar la manera de informar al UNSC antes que el Covenant llegue aquí y cristalice la Tierra.  
Los niños pensaron por un segundo, luego Jack sonrió mientras chasqueaba sus dedos, y metió una mano bajo su camisa para buscar algo dentro de su torso, lo cual confundió un poco a los Spartans.  
\- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó Kelly.  
\- Estoy buscando... - Dijo Jack y sacó una especie de silbato. - ... esto.  
Los Spartans se confundieron aún más al ver lo que Jack había sacado, pero el príncipe simplemente tomó una bocanada de aire, se llevó la punta del silbato a la boca y sopló, haciendo que los humanos se taparan los oídos al sentir un terrible zumbido. Luego de eso, Jack los miró confundidos y dijo:  
\- ¿Por qué se tapan los oídos? El sonido de esta cosa es imperceptible para oídos humanos.  
\- No somos humanos normales... - Soltó Sam mientras sacudía su cabeza.  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Nunca habías visto humanos antes de conocernos, ¿cierto? - Dijo Fred.  
\- No.  
Antes de que cualquiera de los Spartans pudieran articular alguna palabra, una serie de ladridos fue escuchada, luego un can fantasmal traspasó la pared del laboratorio y volvió a ladrar felizmente mientras se acercaba a Jack, recibiendo algunas caricias del príncipe.  
\- Hola, Zero. - Dijo Jack con una sonrisa. - ¿Puedes hacernos un favor?  
Zero ladró en afirmación y Jack giró hacia John.  
\- John, dame tu comunicador. - Dijo Jack.  
\- ¿Qué intentas hacer? - Dijo John.  
\- Le pediré ayuda a mi amiga Sally, ella está allá arriba, Zero puede ir y darle el comunicador.  
\- No podemos confiar en cualquiera... - Soltó Kelly antes que Jack la fulminara con la mirada.  
\- No me importa. - Refunfuñó el joven príncipe. - O confían en mi amiga, o perdemos la Tierra, los Mundos de las Fiestas y el Teseracto ante el Covenant.  
\- Ok, aunque aceptemos confiar en tu amiga, no podremos cómo explicarle todo, ni tampoco cómo contactar al UNSC, por no hablar que no creo que Hood y sus hombres confíen en ella. - Dijo Sam.  
\- No soy bueno para la electrónica y esas cosas, pero creo que el laboratorio y su contenido crean suficientes ondas radiales para que mi plan funcione.  
Kelly, Linda, Fred y Sam miraron a su líder de escuadrón, quien sólo suspiró y cerró sus ojos para luego quitarse el comunicador de la oreja y dárselo a Jack. El esqueleto lo tomó, lo inspeccionó un segundo y lo activó, haciendo que se escuchara algo de estática en los comunicadores de los otros Spartans. Jack le dió unos cuantos golpecitos al micrófono y susurró "¿Pueden oírme?" Luego que los Spartans asintieran, el esqueleto le entregó el comunicador de John y su espada a Zero.  
\- Ahora, ve con Sally y entrégale estas cosas, luego llévala al portal y esperen mis instrucciones, ¿de acuerdo? El destino de la Tierra, y probablemente el del universo, pende de un hilo, sólo tú y Sally pueden salvarnos.  
Zero sonrió y flotó hacia la habitación de Sally velozmente, todo completamente frente a las cuencas oculares de los soldados esqueleto del Rey Calabaza.  
Unos momentos después, una joven muñeca de trapo estaba viendo por la ventana, sintiendo un miedo masivo, pues ella podía ver cómo el ejército de Halloween se movilizaba desde el cementerio hacia la aldea. La creación del doctor Finkelstein trataba de pensar en lo que había causado tal hecho, pensando que quizás alguno de los otros Líderes de las Fiestas le había declarado la guerra a Halloween, o tal vez los equestrianos habían vuelto, o quizás los humanos los habían encontrado.  
Todas sus teorías le hacían temblar las rodillas violentamente, pues ella había crecido escuchando cosas horribles sobre las guerras que se habían peleado, en especial contra Equestria y Discord, por lo que estaba muerta de miedo... O lo estaría si no fuera una no-muerta.  
Y mientras seguía espiando a los soldados de Halloween a través de la enorme ventana en su cuarto, ella oyó un par de ladridos que venían de la puerta. La niña se extrañó al oírlos, así que caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación y la abrió, soltando un gritito ahogado al ver a Zero frente a ella, con una especie de cilindro y un objeto con un pequeño botón, en el hocico. El can fantasma ladró un par de veces más, como si incitara a Sally a tomar los objetos de su hocico. La muñeca cautelosamente tomó el cilindro y el objeto, luego profirió un leve aullido de sorpresa cuando el dispositivo del botón soltó un ruido de estática.  
\- Sal... ¿pu...des ...cucha...me? - Dijo una voz por el dispositivo.  
Sally puso el objeto cilíndrico sobre su cama y presionó el pequeño botón del otro aparato, luego preguntó:  
\- ¿Q-quién es...?  
\- Sally... Ponte... cosa... oído... - Respondió la voz de nuevo.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Ponte esa cosa en el oído...  
\- Jack, ¿eres tú? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando? - Preguntó la muñeca de trapo mientras le hacía caso a su amigo.  
\- Te lo explicaré luego, ahora mismo necesito que me hagas un enorme favor.  
\- Claro... Haré lo que me pidas...  
\- Excelente... Mira, te diré esto simple, hay una raza alienígena en camino y necesitamos avisarle al ejército de una organización humana llamada UNSC...  
Sally se quedó helada al oír a su amigo.  
\- ... y por más que me odie por ponerte en peligro... me temo que eres la única que puede ir a contactarlos.  
Sally quiso tragar con dificultad, pero incluso su garganta se había congelado ante la revelación de su amigo. La muñeca quería ayudarlo, pues ella sentía más que una amistad por el príncipe (quien ignoraba ese hecho), pero el prospecto de salir cuando una raza alienígena venía en camino, hacía que su subconsciente le rogara que mandara al demonio su amistad con Jack y se quedara adentro, donde tenía oportunidad de sobrevivir.  
Finalmente, y sólo porque su corazón venció a su mente, Sally se tragó su miedo y volvió a activar el comunicador.  
\- ¿Q-qué debo hacer...? - Preguntó Sally.  
\- Sal del laboratorio y ve a las Tierras Lejanas, luego sigue a Zero, ya le ordené que te lleve a un portal hacia el mundo humano, pero no entres a él aún, espera a que mis nuevos amigos te digan qué hacer para contactar al UNSC, por favor. Oh, y no olvides llevarte mi espada, eso te identificará como emisaria de la familia real, así nadie de la aldea atacará a tí o a cualquiera contigo. - Indicó Jack.  
\- E-entendido, Jack...  
\- Y por cierto, no importa lo que digan los demás, no sólo eres la persona más valiente de la aldea, sino que eres una heroína.  
Sally sonrió ante las amables palabras del joven príncipe, las cuales le dieron un impulso extra de confianza. La niña rápidamente tomó todas sus sábanas y vestidos, los ató unos con otros y formó una cuerda. La muñeca de trapo ató un extremo a su ropero, abrió la ventana y arrojó el otro extremo de la improvisada cuerda por ella.  
Al ver que muy probablemente tendría que volver a coser sus piernas luego de bajar por la ventana, pues la cuerda no era muy larga o muy resistente, la niña tomó un carrete de hilo y lo metió en su bolsillo, mientras clavaba una aguja sobre su oreja para no perderla. Finalmente, Sally tomó la espada de Jack, se la puso en la boca y comenzó a bajar por la cuerda, rogando que ésta resistiera lo suficiente como para dejarla alcanzar el extremo, y que nadie notara que estaba fuera durante el toque de queda.  
Para su fortuna, todos parecían demasiado ocupados planeando la defensa de la aldea, pero para su infortunio, justo al llegar a la última parte de la cuerda improvisada de vestidos y sábanas, ésta se desató e hizo que Sally cayera al suelo con un ruido sordo, descosiendo su pierna izquierda y haciéndola soltar la espada de Jack. La jovencita suspiró y tomó su aguja e hilo para reparar el daño que había sufrido.  
Entre tanto, Zero flotó hacia Sally, quien rápidamente volvía a coser su pierna. Luego de unos minutos, la muñeca puso la aguja de nuevo bajo su cabello, tomó la espada de su amigo y trepó la pared que separaba la casa de su creador del cementerio, esperando cumplir el favor para su amigo sin tener que morir.

* * *

 _(Novena era de la Reclamación [Calendario Covenant] - 2050 Horas [Tiempo local] - Reloj de misión de Thel 'Vadamee - Locación: Punto desconocido del Valle de la Muerte, Estados Unidos de América, superficie de la Tierra, sistema solar)_

* * *

Varios minutos después de haber escapado de sus captores terrícolas y del extraño mundo en el que se habían enfrentado, el joven sangheili se sentía como un total fracaso.  
Cinco humanos y una criatura extraña lo habían sometido y capturado, y lo que era peor era que todos ellos eran tanto o más jóvenes que él mismo.  
Y por las mismas razones, 'Vadamee dudaba en contactar al Inquisidor.  
Él quería pensar en una manera para arrebatarle el Teseracto a la extraña y delgada criatura, antes de que el Inquisidor o cualquiera de los Maestros de Nave o de Campo se enteraran de su descomunal fracaso.  
Mientras 'Vadamee seguía pensando, un pitido lo sacó de concentración e hizo que se inquietara bastante. Su comunicador estaba sonando, y en cuanto lo contestara, él tendría que confrontar la ira de Ripa 'Moramee por su fallo.  
Sabiendo que prolongar las cosas sólo empeoraría su castigo, Thel 'Vadamee tomó el comunicador de su bolsillo y lo activó, logrando escuchar gruñidos y cuchicheos en el ruido de fondo.  
\- "Me sorprende que sigas vivo, niño, si es que eres 'Vadamee y no el humano que lo mató." - Dijo 'Moramee.  
\- "Sigo vivo, Inquisidor, pero me temo que he fallado. A pesar de localizar el Teseracto, su poseedor y un grupo de Demonios lograron derrotarme, pero escapé..." - Suspiró 'Vadamee.  
\- "No importa, si es que de verdad localizaste el Teseracto, la flota arribará pronto para destruir el planeta y a los humanos, así como cualquiera que se interponga en nuestro camino."  
Cuando el Inquisidor terminó la comunicación, 'Vadamee estaba sorprendido, por decir lo menos. 'Moramee era un guerrero que no toleraba el fracaso, él mismo lo había visto asesinar a otros por fallos mucho menores al suyo, así que el ser tan condescendiente con él era un comportamiento muy extraño.  
El joven sangheili puso su comunicador de vuelta en su cintura y miró al cielo, pensando en qué se traía 'Moramee entre manos, y porqué no sonaba molesto cuando le había informado de su fracaso.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 3.- Unidos jamás nos vencerán.**_

* * *

 **Parte 2.- Orgullo ó gloria.**

* * *

 _(Octubre 31, 1990 [Calendario local] - 2050 Horas [Tiempo local] - Reloj de misión de Sally Finkelstein y Zero - Locación: Tierras Lejanas, afueras de la Aldea de Halloween, Mundos de las Fiestas, superficie de la Tierra, sistema solar)_

* * *

Sally estaba corriendo tan aprisa como sus jóvenes piernas se lo permitían.  
La muñeca de trapo seguía al perro fantasma de su mejor amigo hacia un portal al mundo humano, y por más miedo que tuviera de los humanos, ella tenía que cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su mejor amigo, pues no sólo era una responsabilidad moral suya, sino que de no hacerlo, todos perecerían ante el Covenant.  
Varios minutos después de haber entrado a las Tierras Lejanas, Zero se detuvo en seco y Sally lo imitó. Luego el fantasma canino ladró un par de veces y le señaló un punto aparentemente vacío con su nariz. La muñeca de trapo extendió la mano y tocó el portal, sorprendiéndose cuando sus dedos atravesaron una especie de velo en la nada. La niña suspiró en alivio y puso su otra mano sobre el comunicador y presionó el botón.  
\- Jack, ya llegué al portal. - Dijo Sally.  
\- No soy Jack, soy John-117. - Respondió una voz más grave que la de su amigo. - Jack me pidió que te indicara qué debes hacer ahora.  
\- Entiendo, ¿qué debo hacer?  
\- Bien, atraviesa el portal y usa el comunicador. Dile a quienquiera que te responda que te comunique con el Almirante Hood, y explícales que el Equipo Azul capturó al Elite invasor, pero que escapó y hay un inminente ataque a la Tierra. Pídele que envíe refuerzos a tu posición y ocúltate en la cueva, por ningún motivo permitas que te capturen o te maten. Usa la espada de Jack en caso de tener que defenderte, pero manterte tan cerca como puedas del portal.  
\- Ok... Entendido... - Tartamudeó Sally.  
\- No tengas miedo, niña, el universo depende de tí. - Dijo la voz de una chica.  
\- No la ayudes tanto, Linda... - Espetó la voz de un chico con sarcasmo.  
\- Basta. - Espetó John. - Escucha, Sally, la parte redonda alrededor del botón que activa el micrófono se usa para cambiar la frecuencia que emite y recibe el comunicador. Debes girar esa parte hasta que alguien en órbita capte tu frecuencia.  
\- Entendido.  
\- Después de eso, alguien te preguntará el código de servicio y la razón por la que estás haciendo contacto con ellos, debes responder que hablas de parte del Líder de Escuadrón Sierra Uno-Uno-Siete, y que la razón por la que los contactas es para reportar que la misión del Equipo Azul fracasó y hay un inminente ataque del Covenant a la Tierra. Luego dí que solicitamos refuerzos inmediatos en tu posición para proteger una reliquia que el Covenant quiere.  
\- ¿Estás seguro que funcionará?  
\- Sí, nadie en la Tierra excepto nosotros, sabe acerca del Covenant, así que por nada del mundo pensarán que es una falsa alarma. Ahora ve, pasa a través del portal y trae al UNSC.  
Sally tragó con dificultad y titubeó un poco antes de pasar por el portal, seguida por Zero. Sin embargo, al pasar al mundo humano, Sally oyó una roca cayendo, y dado que la niña se estaba muriendo de miedo, ella instintivamente tomó la espada de Jack, la encendió y comenzó a agitarla como loca con los ojos cerrados. Luego de unos momentos y que Sally hubiera cortado varias rocas y estalagmitas, la muñeca de trapo abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor, viendo que Zero estaba ocultándose tras una estalactita.  
\- Oh... Lo lamento, Zero... - Suspiró Sally mientras apagaba la espada de su amigo. - Es sólo que estoy muerta de miedo... Es la primera vez que vengo aquí y sinceramente, me aterran los humanos...  
Zero flotó hacia Sally y le sonrió, calmando a la muñeca un poco.  
\- Gracias... Bien, tenemos que hacer esto. - Dijo Sally mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre el comunicador.  
La joven muñeca de trapo buscó la perilla con el tacto y cuando la halló, comenzó a girarla lentamente, hasta que logró escuchar algo de estática y una voz entre cortada. Sally giró la perilla un poco más y la transmisión entrante comenzó a aclararse.  
\- ... Repito... Aquí Plataforma de Defensa Orbital "Atenas," diga su nombre o código de servicio, rango y razón para hacer contacto. - Dijo la voz de una mujer.  
Sally rápidamente presionó el botón del comunicador, luego de oír a la mujer.  
\- Hum, sí... Bien... Uhh... ¿Cómo iba...? - Dijo Sally nerviosamente.  
\- Diga su nombre o código, rango y razón para llamar, soldado.  
\- Hablo de parte del Líder de Escuadrón Sierra Uno-Uno-Siete para decirles que la misión del Equipo Azul falló, ¡el Covenant va a venir a la Tierra pronto y atacará mi aldea!  
\- ¿Por qué Sierra Uno-Uno-Siete no pudo contactarnos? ¿Y porqué envió a una niña?  
\- No estaba disponible, ¡pero lo que digo es verdad! ¡Tiene que creerme, señorita!  
La Teniente de Comunicaciones estaba indecisa. Ella no sabía si era una trampa tendida por Insurreccionistas o algo así, o si de verdad el Covenant venía en camino a la Tierra. Sin embargo, dado que el protocolo Cole lo estipulaba, ella tenía que avisarle al oficial al mando sobre cualquier avistamiento o reporte de presencia del Covenant, así que giró su asiento y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia el Comandante a cargo de la estación.  
Mientras tanto, la joven no-muerta estaba alarmándose con cada segundo que pasaba sin que la señorita soldado le respondiera, y no podía evitar sentir que algo la iba a atacar muy pronto si los refuerzos de John no llegaban.  
\- ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, responda! ¡No podemos perder el tiempo! - Dijo Sally muy nerviosamente.  
\- Aquí el Comandante Williams, oficial al mando de la Platforma de Defensa Orbital "Atenas," ¿quién es usted y cómo es que conoce información clasificada del Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas? - Dijo la voz de un hombre a través del comunicador.  
\- ¡No-no sé a qué se refiere, señor...! - Dijo Sally. - ¡Yo sólo fui enviada por un tal John a pedirles ayuda porque el Covenant vendrá y destruirá la Tierra!  
El Comandante se quedó en silencio por un momento, haciendo que Sally se pusiera aún más nerviosa.  
\- Bien, ya habíamos recibido la alerta del Almirante Hood, su reporte concuerda y no hay otra manera en la que una civil, ya no digamos una niña, supiera sobre el Covenant, a menos que Sierra Uno-Uno-Siete o sus compañeros se lo hubieran dicho. - Dijo Williams. - Mantenga su posición, un contingente de SCDOs llegará pronto.  
\- ¡Gracias, señor! ¡Muchísimas gracias! - Dijo Sally aliviada.  
\- No tienes que agradecer, niña, es nuestro trabajo. - Dijo Williams desde la estación. - Teniente, contacte al Almirante Hood, pidan un batallón de SCDOs y envíenlo a la posición desde donde se originó la transmisión, y alerten a la tripulación, esto no es un simulacro, el Covenant viene en camino...  
La tripulación tragó con dificultad e hizo lo que el Comandante había ordenado, mientras rogaban a cualquier deidad que los escuchara, que pudieran ser de los pocos afortunados en sobrevivir un encuentro con el Covenant.

* * *

 _(Octubre 31, 1990 [Calendario local] - 2055 Horas [Tiempo local] - Reloj de misión de Jack Skellington, John-117, Kelly-087, Linda-058, Samuel-034 y Frederic-104 - Locación: Hogar del Doctor Finkelstein, Aldea de Halloween, Mundos de las Fiestas, superficie de la Tierra, sistema solar)_

* * *

\- Bien, ya pasó algún tiempo desde que Sally nos contactó por última vez, así que supongo que ya hizo contacto. - Soltó Kelly.  
\- Eso, o ya la capturó el Covenant... - Soltó Fred, haciendo que todos lo miraran con furia. - Lo siento, Linda ya me contagió su pesimismo.  
\- Claro, échame la culpa. - Refunfuñó la Spartan.  
\- ¡Ya basta! - Espetó Jack. - ¡Sally está bien y les aseguro que su UNSC viene en camino!  
\- Yo estoy con él, aunque tengo un mal presentimiento. - Dijo John. - ¿Crees que tu padre nos regresaría las armas en caso de tener que defender la aldea del Covenant?  
\- No, es demasiado obstinado. Por suerte los soldados obedecen a la familia real, así que si yo se los ordeno, les regresarán sus armas.  
\- Excelente. Ahora sólo hay que buscar la forma de salir de aquí.  
\- No se preocupen por ello. - Resonó una voz masculina desde arriba.  
Los Spartans y Jack voltearon hacia la rampa y vieron a una especie de pato blanco en una silla de ruedas bajando junto al Rey Calabaza, ambos mirando a los humanos y con sus armas en su poder.  
\- Pronto volverán al mundo humano, después de que nos encarguemos del Covenant. - Sentenció el Rey.  
\- No lo entiende, su Alteza, el Covenant no se rendirá. - Dijo Kelly. - Ellos le hacen frente a lo que sea, incluso si saben que no pueden ganar.  
\- Nadie puede ser tan estúpido.  
\- El Covenant piensa que retirarse o rendirse es una falta deshonrosa, y aún si logra hacerlos huir, aún hay milles de millones de ellos que vendrán de un modo u otro. - Dijo Sam.  
\- Subestimas el poder de mi gente, humano, no por nada somos el cuarto ejército más temido de la galaxia.  
\- ¿Cuáles son los otros tres? - Preguntó Fred.  
\- Es mejor que no lo sepan, y espero que tengan la suerte de jamás tengan que verlos, especialmente al Flood. Ellos son la única cosa a la que le temo.  
\- Eso no importa, señor. - Dijo John. - Arriesgar miles de vidas inocentes sólo para demostrar el poder de su ejército es una total estupidez.  
\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves, humano...?!  
\- ¡Él tiene razón! - Rugió Jack. - ¡Estás arriesgando vidas, no sólo humanas sino también de nuestros amigos!  
Kasius se quedó en silencio. Esa era la segunda vez que Jack defendía a los humanos en vez de apoyarlo a él.  
A pesar de ser familia, y si bien su relación padre-hijo no era muy fuerte que digamos, él no creyó que algo como eso pasaría. Se sentía traicionado, pese a que él sabía que el humano y su hijo tenían razón. El Rey miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido y un dejo de decepción, luego suspiró y arrojó las dos armas que llevaba en las manos, a los pies de los Spartans, seguido por el Doctor Finkelstein.  
Los jóvenes soldados levantaron sus armas y verificaron que estuvieran en orden, luego tomaron sus cascos de una mesa que había por ahí y se los pusieron mientras Jack caminaba hacia su padre.  
\- Gracias. - Dijo Jack honestamente.  
\- El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. - Dijo Kasius mientras fruncía el ceño a John. - ... O en este caso, un aliado temporal por el bien de todos.  
\- Funciona para nosotros. - Dijo John. - ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, señor?  
\- Todos síganme, excepto tú, Jack.  
\- ¡Ni lo sueñes, padre! - Espetó el príncipe. - Tengo una deuda de gratitud con ellos, lo mínimo que puedo hacer para intentar saldarla es pelear a su lado.  
Kasius gruñó con frustración ante la terquedad de su hijo.  
\- Bien, pero más te vale no arriesgarte. - Sentenció el padre. - Nada de hacerte el héroe, si no hay otra salida, quiero que vuelvas aquí, ¿entendido?  
\- Doy mi palabra como príncipe del Halloween. - Dijo Jack.  
Kasius asintió satisfecho, aunque dentro de sí sabía que el niño estaba mintiendo, por el bien de todos, decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

* * *

 _(Octubre 31, 1990 [Calendario local] - 2055 Horas [Tiempo local] - Reloj de misión del Almirante de Flota Terrence Hood - Locación: Plataforma de Defensa Orbital del UNSC "Cairo," alta órbita sobre la Tierra, sistema solar)_

* * *

\- ¡Señor, recibo múltiples contactos saliendo del desliespacio! - Reportó el alférez de comunicaciones. - Al menos cincuenta contactos, seis de ellos son cruceros, el resto son destructores, fragatas y un carguero.  
\- Alerten a todas las naves de la flota, que todas preparen sus armas MAC. - Ordenó Hood. - Lo mismo va para todas las estaciones. Y díganle a Fury que más le vale ocultar todo lo que ocurra.  
\- ¡A la orden, señor!  
\- ¡Almirante, el carguero del Covenant acaba de hacer añicos el bloqueo sobre el Valle de la Muerte! - Reportó uno de los oficiales del centro de mando.  
\- Díganle a cualquier estación que se encuentre cerca que destruyan esa nave, no podemos permitir que el Covenant descargue sus tropas.  
\- No es posible, señor, naves de descenso del Covenant están abordaron todas y deshabilitaron sus MAC. - Dijo la IA de la estación espacial.  
Hood maldijo internamente y miró fuera por la ventana del cuarto de mando. Dos estaciones espaciales estallaron frente a sus ojos, seguidas por al menos unas cinco naves de la flota del UNSC. La Tierra no tenía una defensa correcta para lo que había llegado.  
Al menos sesenta naves del Covenant hacían frente a veinte plataformas de defensa orbital, quince fragatas, diez destructores y siete cruceros del UNSC. A pesar de lo increíblemente vulnerables que eran las naves del Covenant ante los súper MAC, luego de la pírrica victoria del Covenant en Reach, ellos habían aprendido a deshabilitar los súper MAC, al mismo tiempo que descargaban tropas y diezmaban las flotas humanas.  
Luego de dar un suspiro, Hood vió cómo seis ráfagas MAC impactaban a los seis cruceros Covenant, enviándolos al olvido, pero si bien habían logrado deshacerse de las naves más peligrosas, la flota humana disminuía peligrosamente. Las fragatas ya casi se habían acabado, mientras que los restantes cruceros y destructores resistían tanto como podían, pero era inútil. Aunque recibieran refuerzos, ellos llegarían muy tarde.  
La Tierra caería ante el Covenant.  
Hood dio la vuelta y miró al holograma de la IA de su estación espacial con una expresión severa.  
\- Dalilah, ordena la evacuación de la estación, y prepárate para ejecutar la tercera parte del Protocolo Cole. - Ordenó Hood.  
\- Señor, no hay forma de evacuar, si la flota no detiene este ataque, no llegaríamos más allá de la luna. - Soltó Dalilah.  
\- No, pero tendremos más oportunidades de evitar que el Covenant consiga lo que quiere. Así que ordena a todo el personal del UNSC que si encuentran lo que sea que el Covenant busca, lo destruyan a como dé lugar.  
\- A la orden, señor.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 3.- Unidos jamás nos vencerán.**_

* * *

 **Parte 3.- La Batalla de la Aldea de Halloween.**

* * *

 _(Octubre 31, 1990 [Calendario local] - 2055 Horas [Tiempo local] - Reloj de misión del Sargento Mayor Dmitry Karpov, el Batallón 257 de SCDOs, Sally Finkelstein y Zero - Locación: Punto desconocido del Valle de la Muerte, Estados Unidos de América, superficie de la Tierra, sistema solar)_

* * *

Un grupo de no menos de cincuenta Pelicans se encontraba viajando tan rápido como podía hacia la fuente de la transmisión que había alertado al UNSC de la presencia del Covenant, el cual parecía ser el mismo lugar a donde se dirigían las fuerzas del Covenant. Ellos tenían órdenes explícitas de detener a las fuerzas enemigas, o en caso de no poder hacerlo, debían destruir lo que fuera que ellos buscaran en la Tierra.  
Mientras los Pelicans seguían su curso, Dmitry Karpov le echó una mirada a su escuadrón y vio que todos estaban aterrados. Todos tenían no más de veintitrés años, y eso le daba un cierto sentimiento de lástima por ellos, pues no importaba cuánto tiempo hubieran entrenado, él sabía que al menos el ochenta porciento de su batallón perdería la vida en la pelea, y eso si tenían mucha suerte. Pero viendo como iba la situación en órbita, Karpov estaba más que seguro de que ninguno de ellos saldría con vida de la batalla de la Tierra.  
Al acercarse al sitio de donde se había originado la transmisión que los había alertado del ataque del Covenant, los Pelicans comenzaron su descenso y los marines salieron apresuradamente de las naves de transporte, tomando sus armas y preparándolas para el combate. Luego Karpov sacó un pequeño dispositivo de uno de sus múltiples bolsillos y lo encendió, viendo que un pequeño punto se hallaba dentro de una cueva cercana.  
\- Por aquí, síganme. - Dijo el Sargento Mayor.  
Los soldados asintieron y siguieron al oficial superior hacia la cueva, donde Karpov logró divisar una brillante luz y una pequeña niña que los espiaba desde atrás de un grupo de estalagmitas.  
\- Soy el Sargento Mayor Dmitry Karpov, Batallón 257 de la Armada del UNSC, ¿eres tú la que nos alertó sobre el ataque del Covenant? - Dijo Karpov.  
La niña detrás de las estalagmitas asintió y lentamente salió de su escondite, haciendo que todos los presentes soltaran un gritito ahogado cuando vieron el color azulado de la piel de la niña y las múltiples costuras en su cuerpo. Varios de los soldados corrieron hacia Sally y la inspeccionaron completamente horrorizados, pues no podían creer que alguien pudiera haberle hecho eso a una niña. Pero por otro lado, la muñeca de trapo estaba algo confundida y asustada, debido principalmente a que los soldados portaban no sólo armas de fuego, sino también varios cuchillos en su equipo.  
\- ¿Quién te hizo esto? - Preguntó una marine.  
\- ¿Q-quién me hizo qué? - Tartamudeó Sally.  
\- Las costuras, ¿quién te las hizo?  
\- B-bueno... yo... yo he hecho varias... pero la mayoría las hizo el doctor...  
\- ¿Por qué te hiciste esto? - Preguntó Karpov.  
\- A-a veces mi-mis miembros se aflojan o s-se caen y tengo que ponerlos en su lugar...  
\- ¿Se caen?  
\- S-sí... s-soy una muñeca de trapo... A-a-a veces mis hilos quedan flojos y se caen mis extremidades, c-como hace unos minutos, que se me rompieron los hilos de las pi-piernas porque me-me caí de la cuerda que usé para salir de mi ha-habitación sin que nadie me viera.  
Los marines quedaron atónitos ante la revelación de la niña. Ellos simplemente no podían creer que ella fuera una muñeca, pues su piel, a pesar de ser azul, parecía normal. Sin embargo, ellos no tenían tiempo para entender cómo era que una muñeca estuviera viva.  
\- Esto es raro pero no tenemos tiempo para entenderlo, tienes que mostrarnos dónde está tu aldea. - Dijo Karpov.  
\- Por aquí, tienen que... - Dijo Sally antes de pasar por el portal.  
Varios de los marines dieron un salto debido a la inesperada desaparición de la niña, luego varios soltaron un gritito ahogado cuando su cabeza y la mitad de su torso reaparecieron desde una especie de velo.  
\- Lo siento, no sabía con exactitud dónde estaba el portal. - Dijo Sally. - Es por aquí. ¡Zero, vamos!  
Los soldados se quedaron viendo a un can fantasma, el cual siguió a la niña a través del velo en medio de la cueva. Luego Karpov le hizo un ademán a sus hombres para que lo siguieran y todos atravesaron el portal. Después de eso, los marines miraron a su alrededor, viendo que ahora estaban en un bosque grisáceo de árboles secos.  
\- Muy bien, ¿hacia dónde queda tu aldea, niña? - Preguntó Karpov.  
\- Por aquí, síganme. - Indicó Sally.  
El batallón de marines preparó sus armas y siguió a la niña, mientras que en el mundo de los mortales, las cosas empeoraban a cada segundo.

* * *

 _(Octubre 31, 1990 [Calendario local] - 2105 Horas [Tiempo local] - Reloj de misión de Thel 'Vadamee, el Inquisidor Ripa 'Moramee y su Unidad de Campo - Locación: Punto desconocido del Valle de la Muerte, Estados Unidos de América, superficie de la Tierra, sistema solar)_

* * *

Luego de atravesar el bloqueo que los humanos habían puesto sobre el lugar que ellos denominaban "Valle de la Muerte," y destruir al menos cincuenta naves de descarga humanas, un enorme carguero del Covenant se colocó a unas cuantas decenas de metros sobre la montaña donde se encontraba el portal al mundo del Halloween, e inmediatamente descargó a cientos y cientos de tropas de todo tipo, mientras el Inquisidor se acercaba al joven sangheili que había intentado robar el Teseracto, Thel 'Vadamee.  
\- "Háblame de ese mundo." - Ordenó 'Moramee en su lengua nativa.  
\- "Encontré que el Teseracto está en posesión de una criatura parecida a un humano, pero mucho más delgada, y casi tan alto y fuerte como yo." - Explicó 'Vadamee. - "Sus habilidades con la espada son considerables, y ahora mismo hay cinco Demonios con él, es por eso que me derrotó."  
\- "Bien... Tendrás oportunidad de redimirte. Quiero que lideres a las tropas y me traigas las cabezas de los Demonios, mientras yo tomaré el Teseracto y la vida de su poseedor."  
'Vadamee asintió mientras 'Moramee ordenaba a sus tropas que obedecieran toda orden que el joven sangheili diera.  
Inmediatamente después, 'Moramee tomó la espada de energía de un sangheili cercano y se la entregó a 'Vadamee, quien a su vez le ordenó a las fuerzas del Covenant que lo siguieran y los guió hasta el portal.  
Una vez que el Covenant pasó por el portal, todas las tropas prepararon sus armas y marcharon hacia la aldea, siendo guiados por el Inquisidor y el joven 'Vadamee.

* * *

 _(Octubre 31, 1990 [Calendario local] - 2115 Horas [Tiempo local] - Reloj de misión de Kasius, Daliah y Jack Skellington, John-117, Kelly-087, Samuel-034, Frederic-104, Linda-058, el Sargento Mayor Dmitry Karpov, el Batallón 257 de SCDOs, Sally Finkelstein y Zero - Locación: Cementerio, Aldea de Halloween, superficie de la Tierra, sistema solar)_

* * *

Luego de una pequeña discusión entre Jack, los Spartans, el Doctor Finklestein y Kasius, por haber enviado a Sally a conseguir ayuda de la Armada del UNSC, todos ellos se habían preparado para repeler a las fuerzas del Covenant y evitar que pudieran siquiera acercarse al Teseracto.  
Justo ahora, las fuerzas armadas de Halloween estaban colocadas en sitios estratégicos para tomar por sorpresa a los soldados alienígenas en cuanto pusieran un pie sobre el cementerio.  
A los pocos minutos de que las defensas estuvieran en sus puestos, todos lograron divisar una intensa luz proveniente de las Tierras Lejanas, a lo cual todos respondieron alistándose para el ataque. Sin embargo, todos se calmaron un poco al ver una cuchilla de luz azulada agitándose de un lado al otro. Jack sonrió ampliamente al ver su espada, luego se dirigió hacia la reja de entrada a la Aldea mientras Sally y Zero recorrían velozmente el cementerio, seguidos de cerca por los SCDOs que el UNSC había enviado.  
Al llegar a la entrada a la aldea, la muñeca de trapo pasó entre los barrotes y se encontró con su mejor amigo, a quien abrazó fuertemente, mientras el joven esqueleto le correspondía el gesto.  
\- ¡Sabía que lo lograrías, lo sabía! - Dijo Jack alegremente.  
\- Y tú que dudabas de ella, Linda. - Dijo Fred.  
\- Deja de fastidiar, Fred... - Espetó Linda.  
\- Buen trabajo, niña. - Dijo Kasius, para luego dirigirse a los marines. - Bien, ¿quién de ustedes está a cargo?  
\- Yo lo estoy. - Dijo Karpov. - Sargento Mayor Dmitry Karpov del Cuerpo de Marina del Co...  
\- Suficiente introducción, Mayor. - Dijo el Rey Calabaza. - Déjenlos pasar, necesitaremos su ayuda.  
La reja de la entrada se levantó y los marines entraron a la aldea, observando a detalle todo lo que los rodeaba.  
\- Bien, no tengo tiempo para conocerlos, así que sólo daré órdenes. - Dijo Kasius. - Los francotiradores se colocarán en el laboratorio del Doctor Finkelstein, el techo de la Alcaldía y el edificio frente a la tienda de las brujas. El resto deberá usar los muros alrededor de la plaza y la aldea para cubrirse de los invasores.  
\- ¿Cuáles son esos lugares? - Preguntó uno de los francotiradores.  
\- Kyam, Banshee y Sally los guiarán.  
Sally soltó un gritito ahogado cuando oyó al Rey Calabaza mencionar su nombre, pero se calmó un poco, pues ella volvería a casa y estaría relativamente a salvo. Por otro lado, Linda asintió mientras tomaba en sus manos el rifle francotirador que tenía en la espalda. Luego un par de fantasmas aparecieron de la nada y se pusieron junto a la Spartan y la muñeca de trapo.  
Inmediatamente después, un grupo de cerca de veintiocho francotiradores se dividió en cuatro grupos de siete y cada grupo siguió a uno de los guías a las locaciones más altas de la extraña aldea.  
\- Bien, Daliah, John, Sam, Kelly, Fred, Jack, ustedes seis serán la última línea de defensa. - Dijo Kasius. - Si algo llegara a pasar las demás líneas, ustedes tendrán que encargarse de ellos y evitar que lleguen al refugio o a la Bóveda.  
\- Entendido, señor. - Dijeron los Spartan mientras lo saludaban.  
\- Y más importante que eso, si la situación se vuelve insostenible, quiero que tomen el Teseracto y huyan de aquí, no importa lo que le pase a los marines o a nuestras fuerzas, o incluso a mí, si el Covenant llega a ponerle las manos encima a la Piedra del Espacio, nada los parará.  
\- Pero, Kasius... - Dijo la mujer no-muerta.  
\- No, Daliah, no quiero que algo les pase a tí o a Jack.  
Daliah suspiró pesadamente y trató de darle un beso a su esposo, pero algo los interrumpió.  
\- ¡Ahí vienen! - Gritó uno de los marines.  
\- ¡Armas listas, hombres! - Gritó Karpov.  
\- ¡Que nadie ataque hasta que lo ordene! - Ordenó Kasius.  
Los marines revisaron que sus rifles estuvieran cargados y apuntaron hacia las entrantes fuerzas del Covenant, mientras Kasius se alejaba de su familia y encendía su espada. Por su parte, Daliah miró al suelo con tristeza, mientras ella, su hijo y los Spartans tomaban su puesto para defender la entrada a la bóveda de los Skellington, la cual estaba bajo la fuente en el centro de la plaza.  
En la entrada de las Tierras Lejanas, Thel 'Vadamee y Ripa 'Moramee estaban a la cabeza del masivo grupo de ataque del Covenant, y todos ellos estaban listos para destruir a todo aquél que intentara evitar que ellos tomaran el Teseracto.  
Al ver la extraña ciudad que estaba a punto de ser purgada por el Covenant, 'Moramee golpeó sus mandíbulas y recordó su pequeño encuentro con el rey de esa tierra. Luego de un momento, 'Moramee observó cuidadosamente el panorama y logró divisar un grupo de humanos preparándose para intentar repeler el asalto del Covenant. El Inquisidor no pudo evitar reír con maldad mientras pensaba que no importaba qué intentaran Kasius Skellington y los humanos, él tenía ganada la batalla.  
'Moramee miró a 'Vadamee y le hizo un ademán para que iniciara el ataque, ante lo cual el joven sangheili asintió.  
\- "¡Guerreros del Covenant! ¡Carguen contra la ciudad, eliminen toda resistencia, purguen a la galaxia de estos humanos y reclamen el Teseracto en el nombre de nuestra sagrada alianza!" - Rugió 'Vadamee.  
Un rugido masivo se escuchó, acompañado por los gruñidos de los pocos jilharanae presentes, gorjeos y chillidos de los kig-yar, zumbidos de los yanme'e y una especie de ladridos de parte de los unggoy.  
Los guerreros alienígenas encendieron sus espadas y escudos, a la par que los unggoy tomaban su lugar al frente del grupo.  
\- ¡Todavía no disparen! - Ordenó Kasius.  
Los marines comenzaron a impacientarse y ponerse nerviosos, apenas lograban distinguir a los invasores a la distancia entre la oscuridad, pero por los destellos de sus armas y escudos, los marines podían ver que eran no menos de seiscientos, mientras que ellos eran menos de setenta.  
Un silencio abrumador cubrió el campo de batalla, y de un momento a otro, los unggoy soltaron sus característicos ladridos y se lanzaron a la batalla, siendo seguidos por el resto de las tropas del Covenant.  
Kasius sonrió con malicia al ver que tal y como esperaba, el Covenant se lanzó al ataque estúpidamente, sin siquiera pensar que estaban cayendo directamente en una trampa.  
En cuanto las fuerzas del Covenant pisaron el cementerio, varios aullidos fueron oídos entre ellos, acompañados por rugidos de dolor y sorpresa.  
Los marines se quedaron sin aliento al ver que el Covenant era atacado por zombies que surgían del suelo y los arrastraban bajo tierra, sepultándolos vivos, esqueletos que se armaban de montones de huesos esparcidos por doquier, quienes les clavaban sus lanzas y espadas, y fantasmas que surgían de calabazas que explotaban, dañando a los enemigos cercanos, mientras los fantasmas lanzaban golpes y zarpazos a los alienígenas.  
\- ¡Fuego! - Ordenó Kasius.  
Un segundo después, una lluvia de balas cayó sobre las tropas del Covenant, haciendo que otro par de decenas de alienígenas cayeran muertos al suelo, apilándose sobre aquellos que habían caído durante el ataque sorpresa del ejército de Kasius.  
Sin embargo, los marines y las tropas de no-muertos recibieron una lluvia de plasma en respuesta al ataque, y muy a pesar de Kasius, sus tropas caían como moscas ante las ráfagas de plasma que disparaba el Covenant.  
Sin embargo, la horda de monstruos seguía con su feroz ataque contra el Covenant, y conseguían disminuir sus números considerablemente.  
Pero de entre los combatientes de ambos ejércitos se erigía una imponente figura, la cual bloqueaba todo lo que le lanzaban con una enorme espada de energía, y usaba su tamaño para deshacerse de todo lo que se ponía en su camino, ya fuese aliado o enemigo.  
Al ver esto, Kasius Skellington comenzó a caminar hacia la figura, recibiendo varios disparos de parte de los invasores, pero logrando esquivar y bloquear cada uno de ellos con unos cuantos movimientos ágiles de su sable.  
Poco a poco, los líderes de ambos bandos se acercaban, y a medida que lo hacían, ambos se movían con mayor velocidad y mostrando una expresión cada vez más severa.  
Mientras más se acercaban, los dos líderes comenzaron a rugirse mutuamente, hasta el momento en el que el Rey Calabaza y el Inquisidor chocaron sus espadas una contra la otra. Y a pesar de la marcada diferencia en altura y musculatura, Kasius era tan fuerte como 'Moramee, además de ser mucho más ágil y rápido. Dichas características del Rey Calabaza, no hicieron sino enfadar a 'Moramee, quien rápidamente sacó su segunda espada y trató de atravesar el torso de Kasius con ella. Pero para su sorpresa, su segunda espada fue desviada por un segundo sable de color verde, y durante su momentánea confusión, Kasius aprovechó para patear al sangheili en el torso y hacerlo retroceder.  
\- Veo que no soy el único hábil con dos espadas. - Rió Kasius entre dientes. - Qué bueno que Daliah me enseñó a construir sables de luz.  
\- ¿Así que también eres un jedi? - Sonrió 'Moramee. - Bien, jamás tuve oportunidad de asesinar a uno...  
\- Y seguirás sin tenerla, no soy un jedi, ¡sino algo mucho peor!  
Kasius se lanzó al ataque de nuevo, pero 'Moramee logró bloquear su ataque, antes de tratar de atravesar a Kasius con su segunda espada.  
Por otro lado, Thel 'Vadamee y un pequeño grupo de guerreros del Covenant habían activado sus camuflajes y habían logrado pasar desapercibidos por los combatientes, logrando llegar hasta las paredes de la aldea, donde saltaron los muros y miraron a su alrededor, teniendo que esquivar una jaula de metal.  
Mientras tanto, los Spartan estaban confundidos. No sólo Daliah había lanzado una pesada jaula hacia un muro cercano a ellos, sino que lo había hecho con nada más que un simple movimiento de su mano.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó Sam.  
\- ¡Podrán ocultarse de mi vista, pero no pueden esconderse de la Fuerza! - Gritó Daliah mientras encendía un sable de luz de color blanco.  
Inmediatamente, una espada de energía se encendió de la nada y se lanzó a atacar a la mujer no-muerta, sólo para que el poseedor de dicha arma terminara rápidamente decapitado por la Reina Calabaza.  
Y para terminar de asombrar tanto a los invasores como a los Spartans, antes de que el arma del sangheili muerto tocara el suelo, ella la atrajo a su mano y la miró un segundo.  
\- Interesante... - Soltó Daliah. - Esta arma me pondría en un aprieto si supieran usarla, o si fueran un poco más rápidos... Y para su desgracia, yo sí sé usarla, trabajará perfectamente en conjunto con mi sable de luz, además de que soy más rápida de lo que ustedes jamás serán.  
\- "¡Es una jedi!" - Rugió un sangheili, aún invisible.  
Al menos seis espadas más fueron encendidas, luego, una lluvia de plasma cayó sobre los Spartans, Jack y Daliah. John, Sam, Kelly y Fred se cubrieron tras la fuente en el centro de la plaza mientras Jack y su madre usaban sus espadas para bloquear y reflejar los disparos.  
Luego de un par de segundos, las armas de los invasores se sobrecalentaron, y los Spartans, el esqueleto y la no-muerta aprovecharon el momento para contraatacar.  
Jack se lanzó contra la espada que estaba más cercana al suelo, atacando con una poderosa patada al sangheili, haciéndolo estrellarse con el muro detrás de él, y quitándole su camuflaje, revelando ser el mismo invasor al que se había enfrentado en las Tierras Lejanas.  
\- ¡Tú! - Dijo Jack mientras tomaba la espada que le había quitado a 'Vadamee tiempo antes.  
El esqueleto encendió la espada de 'Vadamee, lo que hizo que el sangheili gruñera y fulminara con la mirada al Príncipe Calabaza. Luego el joven sangheili encendió su nueva espada otra vez y se lanzó al ataque, tomando a Jack con la guardia baja, pero al ser un esqueleto, la cuchilla simplemente cortó su camisa.  
Sin embargo, 'Vadamee siguió su feroz ataque contra el joven príncipe, mientras la Reina Calabaza esgrimía su sable de luz y la espada de energía contra tres de los invasores, logrando igualar sus habilidades con suma facilidad, y mientras los Spartan mantenían un intenso tiroteo contra los restantes sangheili, notando que cuando mataban a uno, otro más lograba pasar el campo de batalla, a pesar de todas las defensas.  
Mientras tanto, las cosas no marchaban tan bien para los marines y el ejército de Halloween como Kasius creyó. Las fuerzas del Covenant eran mucho más numerosas de lo esperado, y sus armas eran mucho más poderosas de lo que creían, y lo peor era que el plasma que disparaban, era bastante efectivo contra todo tipo de monstruos.  
Sin embargo, todos estaban dispuestos a luchar hasta el último hombre, mujer y monstruo en pie. Pero dado que ellos se estaban quedando sin municiones, pronto se verían en necesidad de abandonar los muros y edificios que usaban para cubrirse del fuego enemigo, en un intento por tomar alguna de las armas de las tropas del Covenant muertas.  
\- ¡Están atravesando todas las defensas! - Reportó uno de los francotiradores.  
\- ¡Debemos resistir! - Ordenó Karpov. - ¡No podemos permitir que estos alienígenas bastardos se lleven lo que sea que buscan!  
\- ¡No podremos resistir por mucho tiempo, ya casi no me quedan municiones! - Dijo Linda.  
De repente, un haz de luz púrpura perforó el cráneo de un marine, quien cayó hacia atrás sin vida. Varios haces de luz le dieron en la cabeza a varios francotiradores y marines, por lo que todos tuvieron que cubrirse.  
\- ¡Tienen francotiradores! - Gritó Karpov.  
\- ¡Me encargaría de ellos, pero todos aquí nos quedamos sin municiones! - Reportó Linda.  
\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Todos vamos a morir! - Gritó uno de los marines en total desesperación.  
\- ¡Mantente calmado, soldado! - Ordenó Karpov. - ¡Si vamos a morir, moriremos peleando!  
\- ¡Es inútil cuando no tenemos con qué defendernos! - Dijo Sam.  
\- ¡Lo tengo! - Dijo Kelly mientras recargaba su arma. - ¡Jack, su majestad, ¿pueden comunicarse con sus fuerzas a distancia?!  
\- ¡La Fuerza nos rodea a todos! - Replicó la Reina Calabaza mientras decapitaba a otros tres sangheili.  
\- ¡Es una forma elegante de decir que sí! - Dijo Jack.  
\- ¡Pídanles que recojan todas las armas que puedan y se las dén a los marines y a nosotros! ¡Y que algunos de ellos ataquen a los francotiradores para que puedan darles sus armas a los nuestros! - Dijo Kelly mientras ella y John se deshacían de otro invasor con sus últimos cartuchos.  
\- ¡Eres una genio, Kelly! - Dijo Fred mientras intentaba recargar su arma, antes de darse cuenta que ya no tenía munición. - ¡Maldición, ya me quedé sin municiones!  
Al oír a Fred, Jack y su madre notaron varios rifles de plasma a su alrededor, por lo que con varios y ágiles movimientos, patearon varios en dirección a los Spartans que se cubrían en la fuente.  
John notó eso y se lanzó para tomar uno, luego lo usó para disparar a las tropas del Covenant, distrayéndolos lo suficiente para que sus compañeros de equipo pudieran apresurarse a tomar uno también.  
Mientras tanto, el Inquisidor seguía tratando de acabar con el Rey Calabaza, pero sin importar qué, Kasius seguía siendo más hábil, ágil y rápido que él, y peor aún, tenía una fuerza igual a la suya, así como una resistencia mucho mayor, pues el esqueleto no mostraba ningún síntoma de fatiga, mientras que él comenzaba a sentir los estragos del largo y difícil duelo con espadas. Por otro lado, Kasius no podía evitar sentirse de maravilla, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie había podido combatirlo con tal fervor y ferocidad por tanto tiempo, pero aún se sentía bastante decepcionado, pues si bien 'Moramee era el mejor oponente que había tenido desde hacía siglos, aún no era el rival correcto para él. Pero eso era de esperarse, no por nada Kasius Skellington era el tercer espadachín más peligroso del universo.  
\- ¡Deja de moverte, criatura! - Rugió 'Moramee.  
\- ¡Tú deja de ser tan lento! - Rió Kasius mientras seguía bloqueando con total facilidad los ataques del Inquisidor.  
El Inquisidor rugió y trató de atacar por ambos lados, pero Kasius fácilmente bloqueó ambas estocadas, sin embargo, para su desgracia, el enorme sangheili tomó la momentánea distracción de Kasius para patearlo fuertemente en el torso, quebrando la armadura del Rey Calabaza con facilidad.  
El esqueleto cayó de espaldas y gruñó de dolor y frustración, luego oyó un rugido, lo cual lo hizo girar rápidamente hacia un lado mientras 'Moramee caía al suelo, clavando sus espadas en el suelo. Al ver eso, Kasius pateó fuertemente los antebrazos de 'Moramee, sonriendo con satisfacción al oír que uno de ellos se quebraba.  
Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente cuando varios haces morados atravesaron su pierna, causándole un dolor increíble.  
Kasius gruñó en dolor cuando su pierna regresó al suelo, luego intentó ponerse de pie, pero le fue imposible, pues al tener varios agujeros en la pierna, sintió que ésta podría quebrarse si lo intentaba.  
Por otro lado, 'Moramee miró a su oponente en el suelo y sonrió, a pesar de que tenía un brazo roto, el esqueleto estaba mucho más incapacitado que él.  
Por lo cual, 'Moramee sonrió con malicia y volvió a activar su espada para acabar con su duelo de una vez y por todas.  
Sin embargo, Kasius aún no estaba vencido, por lo que rápidamente se cubrió de llamas, ante la mirada de sorpresa de 'Moramee, pero cuando el fuego murió, el esqueleto se había convertido en una especie de criatura con piernas ligeramente más gruesas que las que tenía como esqueleto, hechas de paja, brazos similares a ramas maltrechas y una cabeza de calabaza. Y ya que 'Moramee se había distraído con su transformación, el Rey Calabaza le arrojó una bola de fuego al rostro, haciendo que su escudo de energía centelleara mientras el sangheili retrocedía.  
Kasius sonrió con satisfacción y comenzó a concentrar su fuego para liberar una poderosa ráfaga de fuego con suficiente fuerza para deshacerse de los escudos de 'Moramee y hacer que la mole alienígena cayera de espaldas al suelo.  
Luego de eso, Kasius se arrastró hacia sus espadas, las tomó e intentó ponerse de pie de nuevo, y a pesar de lograrlo, él sabía que su pierna herida no soportaría por mucho, por lo que si no lograba ganarle a 'Moramee pronto, el sangheili acabaría matándolo. Por lo tanto, el Rey Calabaza volvió a encender sus espadas y se abalanzó contra 'Moramee.  
De vuelta con los soldados, Karpov pudo notar que a pesar de la facilidad con la que habían podido mermar a las fuerzas invasoras del Covenant al principio de la batalla, las tropas de los invasores seguían viniendo. Y mientras más venían, más lograban acercarse a las murallas, y lo peor era que muchos ya habían logrado colarse a la plaza, donde los Spartans, Jack y su madre lograban mantenerlos a raya.  
Y con la Familia Real de Halloween, el Príncipe seguía batiéndose en duelo contra el joven 'Vadamee, quien a pesar de sólo poseer una espada, era lo suficientemente hábil para equiparar al Príncipe Calabaza, lo cual evidentemente empezaba a fastidiar a Jack. Sin embargo, gracias a la enorme cantidad de años que llevaba entrenando, Jack podía actuar sin que sus emociones controlaran su juicio, lo cual era bueno, pues si comenzaba a actuar impulsivamente, 'Vadamee sin duda aprovecharía la oportunidad y lo mataría. Por otro lado, la Reina Calabaza se sentía increíble. Hacía cientos de años que no participaba en una pelea y al pelear con un montón de oponentes, los cuales eran bastante buenos y de hecho lograban entretenerla, pero aún así no eran nada comparados con ella.  
Por su parte, el líder del Equipo Azul seguía disparando sin cesar contra los invasores que se las arreglaban para escapar de las espadas de Daliah Skellington, y conforme las fuerzas de ambos bandos disminuían, los Spartans notaron que los invasores del Covenant que venían de las Tierras Lejanas ya no eran tan numerosos como al principio, lo que evidenciaba que la batalla no duraría mucho más, y que probablemente ellos serían capaces de ganar.  
Si es que se las arreglaban para sobrevivir.  
De regreso con el Rey Calabaza, 'Moramee sonreía ampliamente mientras seguía batiéndose en duelo con Kasius, pues a pesar de tener un brazo roto, las ventajas en velocidad y agilidad de Kasius se habían casi esfumado, todo gracias a los disparos que éste último había recibido en la pierna.  
Sin embargo, Kasius seguía siendo un espadachín formidable, por lo que a pesar de perder sus ventajas, aún era superior a 'Moramee en combate.  
Y por ende, el combate sólo podía terminar de una manera.  
Al chocar espadas de nuevo, el Rey Calabaza giró su sable de luz y le cortó la mano al Inquisidor. 'Moramee soltó un aullido luego que la cuchilla del sable de luz de Kasius pasó a través de su única mano útil, pero pronto, su dolor se acabó, pues Kasius hizo un giro alrededor de él, decapitándolo con un movimiento ágil y fluido de su sable teseracto.  
En ese momento, los guerreros del Covenant y las fuerzas del UNSC dejaron de disparar, en especial los unggoy, quienes soltaron un chillido de terror, dejaron caer sus armas y trataron de huir hacia las Tierras Lejanas, sólo para ser rápidamente eliminados por los soldados de Kasius y los francotiradores de Karpov.  
Mientras tanto, la pierna de Kasius terminó por ceder, lo que lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras gruñía de dolor.  
Pero aún estaba satisfecho, pues una vez más, otro oponente formidable había caído ante él, tal y como lo esperaba.  
Por otra parte, Jack, 'Vadamee y Daliah vieron con sorpresa el momento en el que Kasius decapitó a 'Moramee, cosa que hizo enfadar a 'Vadamee, quien interrumpió una creciente sonrisa en el rostro del Príncipe Calabaza con una poderosa patada a su abdomen, la cual lo hizo estrellarse contra la fuente. Inmediatamente después, Jack le lanzó a 'Vadamee una mirada asesina y levantó su mano hacia él mientras hacía un ademán, simulando estar apretando algo. En ese segundo, 'Vadamee sintió que comenzaba a ser estrangulado por una mano invisible, cosa que le hizo abrir los ojos en sorpresa mientras comenzaba a buscar un objeto en su cinturón.  
\- "¡Muere, maldito jedi!" - Rugió 'Vadamee mientras le arrojaba una granada de plasma a Jack.  
Jack abrió sus cuencas de par en par y soltó a 'Vadamee, permitiéndole girar, hacerle un ademán a los otros sangheili y huir, siendo seguido por las demás tropas del Covenant que habían sobrevivido, mientras Jack usaba la Fuerza para desviar la granada hacia el Ayuntamiento, destruyendo parte de éste cuando el explosivo detonó.  
Inmediatamente después, Jack se puso de pie, tomó su sable teseracto y corrió tras 'Vadamee, siendo rápidamente seguido por el Equipo Azul.  
Daliah gritó a su hijo que se detuviera, pero él estaba determinado a matar a 'Vadamee, y los Spartans aún tenían órdenes de capturarlo.  
En otra parte del campo de batalla, la joven muñeca de trapo y mejor amiga del Príncipe Calabaza, Sally, vio cómo Linda saltaba de la ventana de su cuarto y seguía a sus demás compañeros, quienes iban justo detrás de Jack, quien perseguía a 'Vadamee.  
Eso hizo que la muñeca de trapo sintiera un terrible temor de que algo malo fuera a pasarle a Jack, por lo que imitó a Linda para intentar seguir a su amigo, teniendo la suerte de caer sobre una pila de tropas muertas del Covenant, las cuales amortiguaron su caída.  
Inmediatamente después, Sally comenzó a correr tras los Spartans, pudiendo seguirles el paso con facilidad, ya que conocía mejor el terreno.  
Mientras tanto, 'Vadamee seguía corriendo hacia el portal, junto con lo que quedaba del grupo del Covenant que había intentado tomar la Aldea de Halloween para robar el Teseracto, tratando de deshacerse de los Demonios y al monstruo delgado que le había vencido dos veces.  
Tal vez el ataque había fallado, pero aún así, ellos iban a ganar, puesto que para esos momentos, la Sagrada Flota del Covenant ya debía haberse hecho cargo de la miserable flota humana, así ellos comenzarían la purificación del planeta que los humanos llamaban Tierra, y cuando terminaran, simplemente caminarían entre los páramos vitrificados y las cenizas para tomar el Teseracto.  
Pocos minutos después, las tropas del Covenant atravesaron el velo para regresar a la montaña en el Valle de la Muerte e inmediatamente salieron de la caverna para que uno de ellos llamara a la nave en órbita y activara el ascensor de gravedad.  
A los pocos segundos, las tropas supervivientes del Covenant comenzaron a ser subidas a la nave, donde todos corrieron hacia sus puestos, excepto 'Vadamee, quien corrió hacia el puente de la nave, viendo directamente al maestro de nave, quien lo miró con confusión.  
\- "¿Dónde está el Inquisidor?" - Preguntó el maestro de nave.  
\- "Muerto." - Dijo 'Vadamee. - "Y el asalto en la ciudad falló, tenemos que destruir este planeta."  
\- "No, tenemos órdenes del Profeta del Pesar, primero debemos hacer un poco de investigación acerca de lo que los humanos de la Tierra pueden hacer."  
\- "¿Qué quieres decir?"  
\- "Ya lo entenderás."  
\- "Bueno, por lo menos debemos evitar que los Demonios y ese extraño y delgado ser, se interpongan en nuestro camino. Debemos destruir la entrada."  
El maestro de nave asintió, luego hizo un ademán a los sangheili en los demás controles a que activaran el proyector de energía.  
Mientras tanto, dentro de la cueva, Jack y los Spartans atravesaron el velo del portal y miraron a su alrededor, sin encontrar rastros de los alienígenas, luego se dieron la vuelta al oír un par de pasos detrás de ella, lo cual los hizo girar con sus armas listas para atacar, pero justo después de eso, ellos bajaron sus armas, al ver que sólo era Sally.  
Sin embargo, el esqueleto soltó un gritito ahogado al ver a la muñeca de trapo.  
\- ¡Sally! ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?! - Dijo Jack.  
\- Y-yo... - Tartamudeó Sally.  
\- No hay tiempo, sólo síguenos y quédate detrás de nosotros. - Espetó John. - Jack y yo al frente. Linda, Sam, cuiden los flancos y cubran a Sally. Fred, Kelly, ustedes en la retaguardia.  
Los Spartans y el Príncipe asintieron, luego prepararon sus armas mientras tomaban sus posiciones. Luego, el grupo salió lentamente de la cueva, mirando rápidamente hacia todos lados, pero no vieron a guerreros Covenant en ningún lado.  
Pero eso únicamente hizo que John se preocupara, pues él sabía que eso sólo significaba que el Covenant estaba preparándose para cristalizar el planeta.  
Por eso, el líder de escuadrón miró hacia arriba y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con terror absoluto.  
Al verlo, Jack se confundió bastante.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó el Príncipe Calabaza.  
\- ... Corran... - Dijo John.  
Los otros Spartans miraron hacia arriba y soltaron un grito ahogado mientras una intensa luz morada los rodeaba.  
Sally y Jack miraron hacia arriba también y quedaron atónitos al ver la intensa luz morada que se estaba concentrando en un punto de una brillante nave de color púrpura.  
Inmediatamente después, John golpeó a Jack en el hombro con el dorso de su mano para hacer que reaccionara, luego le hizo un ademán a su escuadrón para que lo siguieran, luego, Jack levantó a Sally sobre su hombro y corrió tras los Spartans, pocos momentos antes que una poderosa ráfaga de energía destruía la montaña dentro de la cual estaba el portal, causando una poderosa onda expansiva que lanzó a volar a los jóvenes, junto a los restos de la montaña y una gigantesca nube de polvo.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Arco 2.- El Sitio de la Tierra._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.- Destrucción y desesperación.**

* * *

 _(Noviembre 4, 1990 [Calendario local] - 0005 Horas [Tiempo local] - Reloj de misión del Equipo Azul, Jack Skellington y Sally Finkelstein - Locación: Punto desconocido del Valle de la Muerte, Estados Unidos de América, superficie de la Tierra, sistema solar)_

* * *

Tres días habían pasado muy rápido luego que el Covenant destruyera la montaña donde estaba el portal a la Aldea de Halloween, y al tercer día, la joven muñeca de trapo, Sally Finkelstein, gimió de dolor en voz alta y comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente.  
A los pocos momentos, Sally suspiró y miró a su alrededor, notando que los Spartans estaban estaban enterrados bajo montones de rocas o arena, pero sintió una punzada de pánico, al notar que Jack no estaba en ningún lado, excepto por su brazo, el cual estaba junto al cuerpo inconsciente de John.  
Rápidamente, la muñeca de trapo trató de encontrar a su amigo, pero había dos problemas con ello.  
El primero era que su brazo derecho estaba sobre el cuello de Fred y que su pierna derecho estaba bajo Kelly.  
Y el segundo era que había un brazo de hueso alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola firmemente.  
Eso hizo que Sally girara la mirada sobre su hombro y notó que el cuerpo sin cabeza de Jack estaba bajo ella, en un aparente intento de protegerla.  
Al pensar en ello, Sally no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir un calor proveniente desde su pecho.  
Sin embargo, Sally fue sacada de su estupor al oír un fuerte y más bien femenino grito de terror, lo cual hizo que ella rápidamente girara la cabeza y viera a Fred arrojando su brazo lejos de él.  
\- Oye, cálmate, sólo es mi brazo. - Dijo Sally.  
Y con eso dicho, la muñeca de trapo llamó mentalmente a su brazo e hizo que se arrastrara hacia ella, ante la mirada atónita de Fred.  
\- ¿Qué demonios eres tú? - Preguntó Fred, aún en shock.  
\- ¡Oye, más te vale disculparte! - Espetó la voz de Jack desde algún lado.  
\- Spartans... ¿están bien? - Preguntó John con un quejido.  
\- Siento que mi cerebro se hizo puré... - Gimió Linda mientras recobraba el sentido.  
\- Creo que me rompí el alma... pero sigo viva... - Dijo Kelly mientras se arrastraba fuera del montón de rocas bajo el que estaba.  
\- Necesito que alguien me ayude... esta roca me atrapó... - Dijo Sam.  
\- ¡Aún no te escucho disculpándote, Fred! - Espetó Jack.  
\- Bien... - Suspiró Fred mientras volteaba a ver a Sally. - Lo siento, creo que todavía no me acostumbro al hecho de que ustedes dos no estén vivos... espera, ¿dónde está la cabeza de Jack?  
\- No tengo idea, pero está oscuro...  
\- Probablemente estás bajo la misma roca que yo. - Soltó Sam.  
John, Fred, Kelly y Linda se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a Sam, luego se distribuyeron alrededor de la roca que lo mantenía preso, y comenzaron a levantarla, ante la sorpresa de Sally, quien estaba levantando su brazo del suelo y sentándose para coserlo de vuelta en su lugar.  
Pocos momentos después, ya que Sam estuvo libre, los Spartans bajaron la roca mientras Sam miraba sobre su hombro y descubría que, tal como él pensaba, la cabeza de Jack estaba bajo la misma roca que él. El Spartan tomó la cabeza del Príncipe Calabaza y caminó hacia el cuerpo inerte de éste, el cual seguía junto a Sally. Mientras el resto del Equipo Azul se acercaba a Sally, Jack y Sam, éste último colocó la cabeza del esqueleto en su lugar y Jack comenzó a mover su cuerpo, quitándose el entumecimiento.  
\- Gracias, Sam. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - Preguntó Jack.  
\- El Covenant bombardeó la montaña con plasma, y por lo que ví en la batalla de tu aldea, es probable que el portal también haya desaparecido. - Suspiró John. - Lo que me sorprende es que no hayan bombardeado el resto de la superficie de la Tierra.  
\- Mira arriba y sabrás porqué no lo han hecho, Jefe... - Soltó Linda.  
El grupo de adolescentes levantó la mirada y soltaron un fuerte grito ahogado al ver que había al menos diez naves en la órbita baja de la Tierra sobre ellos, y podían divisar muchas más a la lejanía.  
\- ¿Qué están planeando? - Se preguntó Kelly en voz alta.  
\- Por lo que veo, creo que están sitiando la Tierra. - Soltó Jack. - Nada entra y nada sale, pero con el portal destruido, ¿qué demonios quieren con la Tierra ahora?  
\- ¿Hay algún otra reliquia que ellos quieran? - Preguntó John.  
\- Déjame recordar... - Dijo el esqueleto mientras ponía una mano sobre su barbilla. - Está el Ojo de Agamotto, pero el Anciano es demasiado poderoso para que el Covenant pueda quitárselo, además dudo que puedan siquiera usarlo; la Piedra Filosofal, no sé dónde la escondieron sus dueños pero incluso el Covenant la consideraría superflua; las Reliquias de la Muerte, que están en poder de varios dueños; hay cientos más, pero la enorme mayoría sólo pueden ser usadas por elegidos, y el resto son reliquias tan menores que son insignificantes... o quizás...  
\- ¿Quizás?  
\- Quizás quieren deshacerse de todos los humanos con habilidades especiales, o estudiarlos para contrarrestarlos.  
\- ¿Habilidades especiales? ¿Como nosotros? - Preguntó Sam.  
\- ¿Ustedes tienen habilidades especiales? - Preguntaron Jack y Sally.  
\- Ustedes jamás han visto a otro humano, ¿verdad? - Dijo Fred.  
\- Creo haberles dicho antes que así es. - Dijo Jack. - En fin, los humanos a los que me refiero son los magos y brujas, los Inhumanos y los mutantes.  
\- ¿No olvidas a los metahumanos? - Preguntó Kelly.  
\- Como sea, a partir de este momento, todos los humanos y demás seres de este mundo que posean habilidades que muy pocos otros poseen, están en peligro.  
\- Lo que significa que tenemos que encontrar una manera de llamar a la flota del UNSC, romper el sitio y expulsar al Covenant de este sistema. - Dijo John.  
\- Siento romper tu burbuja, John, pero una armada entera del Covenant es demasiado para que nosotros logremos vencerla. - Dijo Linda.  
\- Linda tiene razón, sólo somos un montón de niños, no hay forma de que podamos vencer al Covenant esta vez... - Suspiró Sally mientras se ponía de pie. - Excelente, mis extremidades ya están sujetas, pero necesito más hilo.  
\- Si tan solo pudiéramos reunir a todos los ejércitos del mundo... - Dijo Sam.  
\- Sería inútil, si no encontramos la manera de destruir la flota del Covenant, estaremos perdidos, aún si pudiéramos vencer al Covenant en tierra. - Dijo Kelly.  
\- Tal vez si pudiéramos reunir a los humanos con poderes... - Soltó Fred.  
\- Sería imposible, a estas alturas, dudo que haya algún sitio donde ellos vivan que el Covenant no haya conquistado. - Dijo Jack. - Pero aún podemos intentar reunir a algunos, quizás con algunos de ellos, podríamos lanzar un ataque contra la flota.  
\- ¿Y tú por qué quieres ayudarnos? - Preguntó Sam.  
\- Ustedes nos ayudaron en Halloween, es simple cortesía devolver el favor. Además, si se pierde la Tierra, los Mundos de las Fiestas y otros reinos se verían seriamente afectados.  
\- Suena a que tenemos un plan. - Dijo John. - Hay que movernos, ¿Kelly, hacia dónde está el este?  
Kelly miró el cielo un minuto, pero debido a la cantidad de naves Covenant que orbitaban la Tierra, le fue imposible encontrar constelaciones para poder guiarse.  
\- Lo siento, Jefe, pero no puedo encontrarlo, y peor aún, dudo que nuestras brújulas hayan sobrevivido la batalla y la destrucción de la montaña. - Suspiró Kelly.  
\- El oeste está hacia allá. - Dijo Jack mientras señalaba hacia un lado. - Por ende, el este debe estar en la dirección contraria.  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Preguntó Sam.  
\- Puedo sentir una gran conmoción en la Fuerza, y algo me dice que la ciudad que buscan es en esa dirección.  
\- Eso es mejor que nada. Movámonos, espero que las Vegas tenga algún sitio seguro para planear nuestro siguiente movimiento. - Dijo John. - Tal vez incluso encontremos algunas armas o municiones en el camino.  
\- Entonces vámonos antes que el Covenant descubra que seguimos aquí. - Dijo Jack.  
El improvisado equipo asintió y comenzó a revisar el lugar, tratando de encontrar piezas de sus equipos que aún sirvieran, encontrando que sólo un par de Magnums, uno de los rifles de plasma que habían conseguido al perseguir a 'Vadamee, una granada de plasma, el sable teseracto de Jack y la espada de energía que éste le había quitado a 'Vadamee, aunque dicha arma ya se había quedado sin energía.  
Momentos después, los niños comenzaron su travesía hacia las Vegas, teniendo que ir prácticamente corriendo para evadir a las varias patrullas aéreas y terrestres del Covenant que estaban revisando el área.  
Por suerte, los siete jóvenes tenían una resistencia física bastante alta, por ello, el grupo había logrado correr durante tres horas seguidas, antes de tener que detenerse cerca de una brecha en la tierra, porque Sally se había cansado.  
A los pocos minutos de que los jóvenes se sentaron a descansar, ellos escucharon un tremendo estruendo y un gran temblor, el cual provocó que tuvieran que abandonar su escondite, pues comenzó a desmoronarse.  
Cuando los niños salieron de su escondite, ellos soltaron un fuerte grito ahogado, pues frente a ellos, cubierta en llamas y una nube de polvo, se hallaba una nave Covenant recién derribada.  
\- ¡¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?! - Dijo Fred.  
\- ¡¿Quién hizo esto?! - Dijo Linda, totalmente confundida.  
\- No lo sé, pero será mejor que vayamos a revisar para ver si podemos encontrar algún transporte o armas útiles. - Dijo John mientras caminaba hacia la nave. - Pero muévanse, antes que otra nave venga a averiguar lo que pasó.  
Jack asintió y corrió tras John, teniendo que deslizarse por el cráter que la nave había causado al impactar contra el suelo, y a los pocos segundos, ellos oyeron a los demás hacer lo mismo.  
Cuando llegaron al fondo del cráter, los jóvenes prepararon sus armas y volvieron a tomar la formación alrededor de Sally, estando listos para atacar en caso de que hubiera enemigos que hubieran sobrevivido el choque.  
Lentamente, el grupo se acercó a una fractura en el casco de la nave, luego John y Jack le indicaron a los demás que los esperaran un segundo mientras revisaban el interior.  
Pocos instantes después, el Spartan y el esqueleto llamaron a los demás con un ademán, al encontrar sólo un pasillo vacío.  
\- Permanezcan alerta y no se separen, si ven algún arma, no duden en tomarla. - Dijo John mientras el grupo volvía a reunirse.  
Con eso dicho, los siete jóvenes se adentraron en la nave, tratando de encontrar un camino hacia el hangar.  
Mientras caminaban, ellos comenzaron a notar varias manchas de sangre Covenant en los muros, el suelo e incluso el techo, así como filas y filas de cadáveres, marcas de quemaduras en las paredes y grandes hoyos en ellas, cosa que hizo que ellos se sintieran bastante nerviosos, pues ninguno conocía algo que pudiera causar tal destrucción en una nave Covenant.  
\- Esto es bastante extraño. - Dijo John. - ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?  
\- No lo sé, pero por lo que veo, una sola criatura hizo esto. - Dijo Jack. - Todos los agujeros en las paredes tienen aproximadamente el mismo tamaño y todos los alienígenas de esta nave estaban yendo en la misma dirección.  
\- Y claramente, a los que no les volaron la cabeza con armas de energía que jamás hemos visto, los molieron a golpes con una facilidad alarmante. - Dijo Sam.  
\- Quizás hay un metahumano en la nave. - Dijo Kelly.  
\- Quizás, pero por lo que veo, el metahumano está bastante asustado, así que será mejor que estemos alerta, podría atacarnos. - Dijo Linda.  
El grupo asintió y se separó un poco para tomar algunas de las armas que estaban regadas por el suelo, pero Sally simplemente se quedó mirando la destrucción a su alrededor.  
Antes que la muñeca de trapo se diera cuenta, el esqueleto había levantado una pistola de plasma del suelo y la había puesto es sus manos, tomándola por sorpresa.  
\- P-pero yo no sé usar esto... - Dijo Sally.  
\- Yo te enseñaré. - Dijo Kelly mientras tomaba el arma. - Ya que eres muy nueva, úsala de esta forma, así resistirás la fuerza del culatazo sin problemas, aunque las armas del Covenant casi no causan culatazos. Otra cosa, este círculo es el medidor de temperatura, si disparas muy continuamente, se sobrecalentará y deberás esperar a que se enfríe.  
Luego, Kelly le regresó a Sally el arma y la muñeca de trapo la tomó de la manera que Kelly le había mostrado.  
\- ¿Así? - Preguntó Sally.  
\- Sí, aún así, mientras no estemos bajo ataque, te sugiero que quites tu dedo del gatillo y bajes el arma, pero mantén la posición y no tengas los brazos tan tiesos. - Dijo Kelly mientras volvía a tomar su rifle de plasma.  
\- Está bien...  
\- Excelente, ahora, retomen sus posiciones y muévanse. - Dijo Fred.  
El grupo siguió la indicación de Fred y rápidamente prosiguieron su búsqueda del hangar de la nave.  
Tras recorrer exhaustivamente cada pasillo con el que se topaban, tener que cortar algunas puertas y encontrar restos de sangre humana, los jóvenes por fin habían arrivado al hangar, y para su suerte, todavía había una nave de descarga perfectamente funcional.  
\- Genial, ahora sólo tenemos que llegar allá arriba y podremos tomar esa nave para no tener que seguir caminando. - Dijo Fred.  
\- Mejor aún, podríamos cargarla con más armas. - Dijo Sam.  
\- Incluso podríamos llevarnos el tanque y los Ghosts que están por allá. - Dijo Kelly.  
\- Sería lo ideal, pero no debemos llamar tanto la atención, por lo que tendremos que dejar el Wraith aquí. - Dijo John. - Linda, Fred, Kelly, vayan por los Ghosts, el resto sígame y sigan recogiendo las armas que encuentren.  
Todos volvieron a asentir y el grupo se separó en los equipos que John había ordenado. Sin embargo, en cuando Kelly, Linda y Fred encendieron los Ghosts, ellos oyeron un gran golpe contra una de las puertas del lado contrario del hangar. Inmediatamente, todos se pusieron a cubierto y aguardaron para ver qué ocurría.  
Pocos segundos después, la puerta que había sido golpeada, fue volada en pedazos y una imponente figura con una pesada y robusta armadura de color morado, con una brillante luz en el pecho salió del pasillo, cargando sobre su hombro lo que parecía ser un humano muy malherido.  
En ese instante, los jóvenes le apuntaron con sus armas y Jack dijo:  
\- ¡¿Quién o qué demonios eres?!  
La armadura giró hacia Jack y comenzó a mirar fijamente a cada uno de los jóvenes, luego, lenta y cuidadosamente bajó al hombre que estaba cargando, alzó sus manos y levantó su máscara, haciendo que todos soltaran un fuerte grito ahogado, ya que dentro de la armadura se hallaba un chico de cabello negro, de no más de catorce años, quien tenía un hilillo de sangre que corría por sobre su ojo izquierdo y lucía sumamente exhausto.  
\- Por favor... ayúdenlos... - Rogó el niño dentro de la armadura.  
Con eso dicho, la armadura cayó de lado con un fuerte estruendo, haciendo que los siete jóvenes corrieran a socorrer al niño dentro de la armadura.  
Al llegar a él, ellos notaron que se había desmayado, y mientras Linda, Fred, Kelly y Sam trataban de encontrar una forma de abrir la armadura para sacar a su usuario, John, Jack y Sally revisaron los signos vitales del hombre que el niño había estado cargando.  
Sin embargo, John sólo pudo suspirar profundamente al no sentir ninguno.  
\- Está muerto. - Dijo John.  
\- El niño dentro de esta cosa no, ayúdennos a sacarlo de aquí. - Dijo Sam mientras trataba de romper una de las uniones de la armadura.  
\- Sally y yo lo sacaremos de la armadura, ustedes vayan por la nave y los vehículos. - Ordenó Jack mientras encendía su sable.  
\- Esperen, ¿por qué dijo "ayúdenlos," en plural? - Preguntó Sam.  
\- Debe haber más humanos en la nave. - Dijo Linda. - Tenemos que hallarlos.  
\- Secundo eso. - Dijo Kelly. - Linda, sígueme, ustedes preparen todo para salir.  
\- ¡Kelly, Linda, no! - Intentó decir John, pero las Spartans ya habían corrido. - Demonios... espero que no las maten...  
\- También yo, pero tienes que confiar en ellas. - Dijo Jack mientras cortaba las uniones de la armadura del niño inconsciente. - Ellas estarán bien.  
John simplemente suspiró ante las palabras de Jack.  
\- Fred, quédate aquí y cubre a Jack y Sally, Sam, tú vienes conmigo. - Dijo John.  
Sam y Fred asintieron con la cabeza, luego ellos tomaron sus armas y Sam siguió a John.

* * *

 _(Mientras tanto)_

* * *

Kelly y Linda corrían por los pasillos de la nave, tratando de encontrar las celdas de prisioneros, guiándose por las marcas de quemaduras y las gotas de sangre en el piso.  
Mientras seguían corriendo, Linda se detuvo súbitamente frente a un cuarto, tomando desprevenida a Kelly, quien se confundió ante las acciones de su compañera Spartan.  
\- Linda, ¿qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó Kelly. - ¡Tenemos algo importante que hacer!  
\- ¿Por qué tienen suspendidos esos palos? - Se preguntó Linda en voz alta mientras entraba al cuarto.  
En ese momento, Kelly suspiró en exasperación y corrió hacia el cuarto donde estaba Linda, luego se sorprendió un poco al ver a su compañera observando detalladamente cuatro palitos y un bastón con un raro gancho dorado flotando frente a la pared al fondo de la habitación.  
\- ¿Por qué dejar estas cosas aquí? ¿Qué tienen de especiales? - Dijo Kelly.  
\- No lo sé, pero si ellos creen que son especiales, deberíamos tomarlas. - Dijo Linda mientras tomaba los palitos y el bastón. - Como sea, debemos irnos.  
Kelly asintió e inmediatamente las dos Spartans salieron corriendo de nuevo.  
Minutos más tarde, las Spartans entraron en otra sala de la nave, la cual tenía varias celdas con los campos de contención dañados y lo que parecían ser varias piezas equipo de construcción.  
\- Aquí debe ser donde se construyó esa armadura. - Dijo Kelly.  
\- ¿Quién está ahí? - Preguntó una voz dentro de la sala.  
\- Tranquilos, somos humanas. - Dijo Linda, pero sin bajar su arma.  
Poco a poco, de una de las celdas, se asomó una cabeza de cabello gris, luego ésta desapareció. Linda y Kelly bajaron sus armas y caminaron hacia la celda donde habían visto la cabeza, encontrando a varios niños, cuatro humanos, una joven zorra antropomórfica y un mapache antropomórfico, todos alrededor de dos adultos, un humano de lentes y cabello negro y otro mapache antropomórfico, los cuales lucían casi tan malheridos como el que el niño de la armadura había estado cargando.  
Rápidamente, Kelly y Linda se acercaron a los adultos para revisar sus signos vitales, dejando sus armas, el bastón y los palitos en el suelo. Pocos segundos después, ellas suspiraron en alivio, pues encontraron que ellos estaban bien.  
\- Ellos vivirán, pero necesitan atención médica inmediata. - Dijo Linda.  
\- ¡Mi bastón! - Espetó el joven mapache de repente.  
Con eso dicho, el pequeño mapache se movió apenas perceptiblemente para los entrenados ojos de las Spartans, para tomar el bastón junto con los palitos en el suelo, e inmediatamente después regresó a donde estaba.  
Decir que la velocidad del niño sorprendió a las Spartans, era decir poco, pues podían suponer que sólo Kelly era más rápida que el niño.  
\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - Preguntó Linda.  
\- Estas cosas son suyas, ¿no? - Preguntó el mapache a los niños junto a él.  
\- Nuestras varitas... - Dijo una niña humana de cabello castaño y enmarañado. - ¿Dónde las hallaron?  
\- ¿Varitas? - Dijo Linda en confusión.  
\- Jack mencionó que había magos en la Tierra. - Susurró Kelly a su compañera Spartan.  
\- Claro, ya recuerdo... - Suspiró Linda. - Dónde las encontramos no es importante, lo que importa es que salgamos de aquí de inmediato.  
\- Nosotras cargaremos a los heridos, ustedes sólo sígannos, los sacaremos de aquí. - Dijo Kelly.  
Los niños simplemente asintieron mientras Kelly y Linda cuidadosamente cargaban a los hombres que estaban en el suelo.

* * *

 _(Pocos minutos después)_

* * *

John y Sam se las habían ingeniado para hacer funcionar el Phantom del hangar, y ahora ellos, Sally y Jack estaban metiendo tanto el cadáver del hombre como al niño inconsciente, los Ghosts y los restos de la armadura, pues no podían dejar una pieza de tecnología tan peligrosa en manos del Covenant.  
Cuando Sam terminó de poner los restos de la armadura dentro del Phantom, él suspiró profundamente y miró fuera de la nave de descarga.  
\- Ahora sólo falta que Kelly y Linda regresen. - Dijo Sam.  
\- Pues será mejor que se apresuren, quién sabe cuánto tiempo más tenemos antes que el Covenant nos encuentre. - Dijo Jack.  
\- ¿Alguno de ustedes puede darnos una mano? - Gritó una voz femenina desde fuera de la nave.  
Sam y Fred salieron rápidamente de la nave y soltaron un grito ahogado, el cual hizo que Sally, Jack y John fueran a ver qué había sorprendido a los Spartans. E inmediatamente ellos soltaron otro grito ahogado al ver que Kelly y Linda estaban guiando a un grupo de niños y estaban cargando a dos adultos en sus brazos.  
Sam y Fred tomaron a los hombres malheridos y los llevaron dentro del Phantom mientras los demás veían a los prisioneros.  
\- El Covenant es incluso más maligno de lo que pensaba. - Dijo Jack. - Capturar niños... son despreciables...  
\- Tendremos tiempo para que les muestres cuánto los desprecias cuando lancemos el ataque contra esos alienígenas bastardos, Jack, eso no lo dudes. - Dijo Linda. - Por ahora, sígannos, nos largaremos de aquí.  
Los niños simplemente siguieron a los Spartans y los no-muertos dentro del Phantom, donde Sam y Fred se aseguraban que los adultos y el niño de la armadura estaban asegurados a unas camillas que habían improvisado y no se harían más daño durante el vuelo. Luego, John y Sam caminaron dentro de la cabina mientras Sally, Linda, Jack, Fred y Kelly le indicaban a los niños que se sentaran mientras la nave despegaba.  
Momentos después, la nave de descarga Covenant encendió sus motores y vibró mientras levantaba el vuelo. Inmediatamente después, Sam y John pilotaron la nave fuera del hangar y retomaron su camino hacia Las Vegas, esperando poder encontrar ayuda ahí.  
Lo que ellos ignoraban era que el Covenant ya había pasado por la ciudad.

* * *

 _(Más tarde)_

* * *

Los jóvenes que habían participado en la Batalla de la Aldea de Halloween y los tres prisioneros a los que habían rescatado de la nave Covenant, estaban atónitos.  
Tras aterrizar dentro de lo que solía ser un estacionamiento, todos vislumbraron un espectáculo horrendo.  
El Covenant aparentemente había lanzado un ataque contra la ciudad y la habían destruido casi por completo.  
La enorme mayoría de los icónicos casinos de la ciudad ahora eran simples pilas de escombros, los letreros y monumentos decorativos estaban hechos pedazos y las calles estaban llenas de ciudadanos inocentes que habían sido asesinados por las tropas del Covenant.  
Al ver esto, los Spartans y Jack apretaron los puños y los dientes en ira, ellos estaban furiosos con el Covenant, pero no podían hacer otra cosa que esperar para reunir un equipo más grande, ya que hacer un ataque sin planear y guiados por la ira sólo haría que los mataran y que se esfumara la única esperanza de la Tierra de sobrevivir.  
Por eso, Sam, Kelly, Fred y los niños prisioneros rápidamente descargaron la nave y prepararon un refugio temporal, mientras Sally y Jack fueron a buscar suministros, y mientras Linda y John enterraban al hombre que el niño de la armadura estaba cargando cuando lo encontraron.  
Varios minutos después, los Spartans y Sally estaban curando a los adultos y al niño de la armadura, esperando que ellos pudieran sobrevivir hasta que pudieran recibir atención médica profesional.  
Una vez que los heridos habían sido curados tan bien como los Spartans podían, Kelly suspiró profundamente y miró a través de una ventana rota un momento antes de fruncir el ceño.  
\- Esos malditos... - Gruñó Kelly.  
En ese instante, ellos escucharon un ruido extraño, seguido de varios pitidos, los cuales hicieron que Fred, Linda y Sally giraran para mirar a los niños que habían liberado, notando que uno de ellos, un chico con una camisa blanca con una línea y cuello negros, pantalones verdes y con un extraño reloj en el brazo, estaba girando la carátula del aparato en su muñeca mientras su cara reflejaba una intensa tristeza y un deseo de venganza.  
En ese momento, Sally se acercó al chico y puso una mano sobre su hombro.  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó la muñeca de trapo.  
\- Yo... - Dijo el chico sin quitar sus ojos de su reloj. - Voy... voy a... a todos... Gwen... mi abuelo...  
\- Chico...  
\- Ben... - Dijo un chico pelinegro de gafas. - No, ellos seguramente están a salvo, por lo que nos dijiste, ellos sin duda están escondidos.  
\- Además, aún tienes el anulador de transformación que te pusieron esas cosas. - Dijo la joven zorra antropomórfica.  
\- Tal vez Tony se lo pueda quitar cuando despierte. - Soltó el mapache.  
\- ¿Quién es Tony y por qué crees que puede remover una pieza de tecnología Covenant? - Preguntó Jack de repente.  
\- El niño que construyó una armadura gigante de color morado. Seguro que lo conocen, su nombre es Tony Stark.  
En ese momento, los Spartans quedaron con la boca abierta, pero Jack miró con confusión al mapache.  
\- ¿Tony quién? - Soltó Jack.  
\- Tony Stark, hijo del afamado genio tecnológico y dueño de las Industrias Stark, Howard Stark. - Dijo John. - ¿En serio es él?  
\- Pues dado que construyó una armadura cuando esas cosas le ordenaron construir una máquina para detectar magos, antros y piezas de tecnología extraterrestre, yo diría que sí. - Dijo un chico pelirrojo con pecas en la cara.  
\- Impresionante, tal vez él pueda ayudarnos en el ataque que planeamos lanzar contra el Covenant. - Dijo Jack.  
\- ¿Piensan atacar a esos alienígenas? - Preguntó el niño llamado Ben.  
\- Tenemos que hacerlo, básicamente, nosotros siete somos los únicos que pueden hacerles frente, por ahora. - Dijo Linda.  
\- ¡Jarvis! - Gritó Tony de repente.  
\- Excelente, ya recobró el conocimiento. - Dijo Linda.  
Tony trató de levantarse, pero sentía demasiado dolor para hacerlo, además que Kelly se movió junto a él y lo empujó de vuelta a su improvisada cama.  
\- Relájate, debes descansar. - Dijo Kelly.  
\- Jarvis... ¿dónde está Jarvis? - Balbuceó el niño.  
\- ¿Quién es Jarvis? - Susurró Jack a uno de los niños.  
\- Su mayordomo, el anciano que estaba en sus brazos. - Susurró el mapache.  
Los jóvenes cayeron en un silencio sepulcral, pensando en qué decir.  
De repente, Kelly suspiró y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Tony.  
\- Tu amigo Jarvis ya estaba muerto cuando los encontramos. - Suspiró Kelly. - Lo lamento.  
Tony mostró una expresión de dolor en ese momento mientras algunas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.  
\- No... ¡No!... - Gritó Tony mientras golpeaba la cama.  
\- Hiciste lo que pudiste, niño. - Dijo Kelly. - Hiciste mucho más de lo que cualquiera de tu edad hubiera podido hacer.  
\- ¡Debí haber hecho más! ¡Pude haber hecho más!  
\- Niño... Tony, no era posible. - Dijo John.  
\- ¡Pues entonces los haré pagar! ¡Construiré un mejor traje! ¡Uno que pueda reducir sus naves a cenizas!  
\- Un traje mecánico no puede contra toda una armada del Covenant. - Dijo Fred.  
\- Tal vez no, pero quizás con su ayuda, nosotros podamos lanzar un ataque exitoso y romper el sitio que esos alienígenas bastardos pusieron alrededor de la Tierra. - Dijo Jack.  
\- Por última vez, Jack, eso es una pésima idea, él es sólo un niño. - Espetó John.  
\- Sé perfectamente que es un niño, pero no es como que tengamos muchas opciones, el tiempo se nos está acabando, dudo que tengamos más de tres días antes que la flota del Covenant nos mate a todos.  
\- ¡Si van a ir contra esas cosas, yo iré también! - Espetó el joven Ben.  
\- Yo ayudaré también. - Espetó un niño que tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.  
\- Harry y yo estamos juntos en todo. - Dijo un niño pelirrojo.  
\- Y sin mí, esos dos morirán. - Dijo la niña de pelo revuelto.  
\- ¡Esas cosas lastimaron a mi padre, y yo lo voy a vengar! - Espetó el mapache.  
\- ¡Y ellos lastimaron a mis abuelos por raptarme, eso no se quedará así! - Gritó la pequeña zorra antropomórfica.  
\- ¡¿Creen que todo esto es un puto juego?! - Gritó John. - ¡¿Creen que enfrentar al Covenant es fácil?!  
\- ¡Sabemos perfectamente lo difícil que es enfrentar a esos monstruos! - Gritó Ben. - ¡Ellos lastimaron a mi prima y mi abuelo al raptarme, y luego me torturaron para intentar quitarme el omnitrix!  
\- ¡Y a mí y a Jarvis nos torturaron para que yo les fabricara crear un radar! ¡Tuve mucha suerte que ellos fueran lo suficientemente idiotas para creerme cuando les dije que lo haría! - Espetó Tony.  
\- ¡Ya basta! - Gritó Jack. - John, todos sabemos muy bien de lo que ellos son capaces y creo que si ellos quieren pelear, es porque ellos pueden hacerlo.  
\- ¡¿Estás demente?! - Espetó el líder Spartan. - ¡Ellos son sólo niños!  
\- Sí, sólo niños entre los que casualmente hay tres magos, un mapache que puede moverse casi tan rápido como Kelly y un niño que construyó una armadura lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir una nave Covenant y matar a toda su tripulación. - Soltó Linda. - Lo siento, Jefe, pero estoy con Jack, pienso que ellos pueden ayudarnos.  
\- Linda, esto es una locura, nosotros enfrentamos al Covenant porque somos Spartans, pero aún con las habilidades que dijiste, ellos son niños. - Dijo Sam.  
\- Jack ya lo dijo, no tenemos muchas opciones, ¿o sí? - Dijo Kelly.  
\- Es una total locura, algo así simplemente no puede ocurrir. - Dijo John.  
\- Si tienes una mejor idea, que no involucre perder demasiado tiempo y que nos dé una total seguridad de romper el cerco, me encantaría oírla. - Dijo Jack.  
John se quedó en silencio y miró al suelo, tratando de pensar en algo. Luego suspiró y negó con la cabeza.  
\- Está tu idea de buscar a los mutantes y magos. - Soltó John.  
\- Sí, pero el problema con eso es que tomaría demasiado tiempo y energía, el poder siquiera encontrarlos, ellos se esconden muy bien. - Dijo Jack. - Aquí tenemos un equipo, todo lo que necesitamos es un poco más de personal.  
\- Y yo sé justo dónde encontrar más gente. - Dijo Tony. - En Nueva York tengo varios amigos y conozco a varias personas que pueden hacer cosas increíbles, y estoy completamente seguro que están a salvo, estaba hablando con Reed antes que esto pasara.  
\- Conozco unos sujetos en Chihuahua, California y Arizona que pueden ayudarnos. - Dijo la joven zorra antropomórfica.  
\- Yo tengo una idea de dónde pueden estar mi abuelo y mi prima. - Soltó Ben.  
\- Hay cuatro sujetos en París, no me llevo bien con dos de ellos, pero ninguno permitirá que esas cosas conquisten el mundo. - Dijo el mapache.  
\- Y yo mismo tengo un grupo de amigos que serán de mucha ayuda. - Dijo Jack con una sonrisa.  
\- Sigo creyendo que esto es una locura. - Soltó John.  
\- Tal vez lo es, pero no tenemos otra opción. - Dijo Jack.  
John suspiró pesadamente y miró a cada uno de los jóvenes frente a él. Desde sus Spartans hasta los prisioneros que habían rescatado, todos y cada uno de ellos eran nada más que niños, pero al mismo tiempo, ninguno era tal. Un genio de la tecnología que había logrado superar con creces cualquier invento que el Covenant y el UNSC habían hecho, dos antros que aparentemente no eran niños comunes, un niño con un reloj que aparentemente podía transformarlo en algo, cinco supersoldados adolescentes, tres magos, un esqueleto espadachín y una muñeca de trapo increíblemente valiente.  
Tenía que admitirlo, todos eran mejor material para soldado que muchos de los candidatos que entraban a las academias del UNSC.  
Y mientras seguía debatiendo internamente su decisión, Kelly se aproximó a él y le tocó el hombro con una expresión algo severa.  
\- ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes, Jefe? - Preguntó Kelly.  
\- Si pudiéramos entrar en contacto con Gadget y Max, probablemente podamos saber si siguen en sus lugares o si el Covenant los encontró. - Soltó la joven zorra antropomórfica antes que John pudiera siquiera articular una palabra.  
\- Carmelita, yo soy Tony Stark, si conoces las frecuencias, puedo hacer un comunicador con algo de la chatarra que hay aquí. - Dijo Tony.  
\- Está arreglado, ustedes hagan eso y mientras tanto, el resto prepararemos el Phantom para irnos. - Dijo Jack.  
\- Es una locura. - Dijo Sam.  
\- Pues una locura es mejor que ninguna idea, Sam, ahora si no vas a ayudarnos, muévete.  
Sam y Jack se fulminaron con la mirada mutuamente, sin embargo, John los separó rápidamente.  
\- Basta, Spartan. - Dijo John. - Haz lo que se te ordenó.  
\- Pero... - Dijo Sam.  
\- Ya me has oído, Sam, Jack y los demás tienen razón debemos movernos rápido. - Dijo John mientras volteaba a ver al resto de su equipo. - Carmelita, Stark, Fred, ustedes y yo conseguiremos los materiales para el comunicador. Kelly, Linda, Sam, ustedes ayuden a Jack y los demás a cargar el Phantom, pero dejen a los heridos hasta que regresemos para asegurarnos que no se lastimarán más.  
\- Sí, señor. - Dijeron Kelly y Linda al dar un saludo marcial.  
\- Sí, señor. - Dijeron Sam y Fred a regañadientes.  
Todos se pusieron de pie y rápidamente comenzaron con sus respectivas tareas, esperando poder terminar antes que el Covenant los encontrara.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 5.- Medidas desesperadas.**

* * *

 _(Noviembre 4, 1990 [Calendario local] - 1506 Horas [Tiempo local] - Reloj de misión del Equipo Azul, Jack Skellington, Sally Finkelstein, Anthony Stark, Sly Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Benjamin Tennyson, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger - Locación: Sobrevolando las Barrancas del Cobre, Chihuahua, Estados Unidos Mexicanos, superficie de la Tierra, sistema solar)_

* * *

\- Base N-Tek, aquí Phantom, nos acercamos al punto de reunión en una nave Covenant robada, decorada con franjas verdes a los costados, repito estamos en una nave enemiga decorada con franjas verdes. - Dijo Carmelita por el comunicador que Tony había construído. - Requerimos apoyo médico inmediato, tenemos heridos de gravedad abordo, cambio.  
\- Copio, Phantom, la pista de aterrizaje está lista para recibirlos, prepararemos las instalaciones médicas de inmediato, cambio y fuera. - Respondió una voz infantil con acento mexicano.  
\- Excelente, parece que el Covenant no ha podido destruir a N-Tek, y es una suerte que Gadget y su equipo ya estén con ellos. - Dijo Carmelita.  
\- Tenemos demasiada suerte, espero que esto no sea mal presagio del futuro. - Soltó Jack.  
\- En mi experiencia, la suerte no existe. - Dijo John. - Nosotros provocamos nuestras victorias o nuestras derrotas con nuestras acciones.  
\- Tal vez tengas razón, habrá que mantenernos alertas.  
\- Muy bien, Ben, el supresor está fuera. - Dijo Tony mientras arrojaba un dispositivo cuadrado a la pila de chatarra que era su armadura. - Ahora sólo debemos encontrar la manera de recargar tu pequeño reloj y podremos probar si soy el mejor genio tecnológico y poder burlarme en la cara de Reed, de que pude no sólo derribar una nave alienígena por mí mismo, sino también manipular su tecnología sin mayor dificultad.  
\- Es increíble que hayamos tenido espacio aquí dentro, tomando en cuenta el tamaño de tu ego, Stark. - Rió Sly.  
\- Basta ya, Stark. - Espetó el chico pelirrojo. - No es el momento para ser arrogante, una maldita alianza alienígena está amenazando con destruir el planeta y debemos detenerlos antes que siquiera tengan la oportunidad.  
\- Cálmate, Ron. - Dijo la niña de pelo enmarañado. - Aunque esta vez tengas razón, no deberías enfadarte por eso.  
\- Como sea, tengo un mal presentimiento, el que recibió tu transmisión era otro niño y si tus amigos de N-Tek son sólo niños también, entonces tendremos muchos problemas para lanzar un ataque contra el Covenant. - Dijo Fred.  
\- Sí son niños, pero incluso Kat, Berto, Brenda, Jane y Nathan, quienes son los humanos normales de su grupo, son increíbles. - Dijo Carmelita.  
\- ¿Cómo que humanos "normales"? - Preguntó Tony.  
\- Mis amigos Max y Gadget son una especie de súpersoldados.  
\- Creí que N-Tek no creaba súpersoldados.  
\- En realidad sí planeaban crearlos, la doctora Thomas creyó que una infusión de nanosondas y una carga de energía transfásica podrían recrear al Capitán América. Por otro lado, el doctor Bradford simplemente usó tecnología de avanzada para salvarle la vida a un chico y lo transformó en un ciborg. - Explicó Carmelita. - Lo de la energía transfásica sólo funcionó una vez y el sujeto es mucho más fuerte y ágil que el Cap, incluso si apenas tiene 10 años.  
\- No creo que sea más fuerte que Cal. - Soltó Linda.  
\- El desgraciado puede levantar dos toneladas prácticamente sin esfuerzo, y lo he visto hacerlo. - Dijo Sly.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Mis amigo Bentley es sumamente listo, me atrevería a decir que tan listo como Stark ya que, con ayuda de mi papá, hackear la red de N-Tek fue pan comido.  
\- En serio te voy a encerrar cuando todo esto termine, cola anillada. - Bufó Carmelita.  
\- Tendremos tiempo para que se amenacen más tarde, prepárense para el descenso. - Reportó Kelly.  
Minutos después, el Phantom robado aterrizó en una plataforma oculta dentro de una caverna artificial en las Barrancas del Cobre, y en cuanto los chicos salieron de la nave, un montón de médicos ingresaron al Phantom para llevarse a los heridos a las instalaciones más adentro de la caverna.  
Mientras tanto, un equipo de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. y N-Tek, e incluso algunos marines del UNSC se acercaron a los tripulantes del Phantom.  
\- Sígannos, el Director Fury y el Comandante Ferrus quieren verlos. - Dijo uno de los agentes S.H.I.E.L.D.  
\- Primero queremos hablar con Max Steel y el Inspector Gadget. - Dijo Carmelita.  
\- Ellos están con el Director Fury y el Comandante Ferrus, muévanse.  
Los niños se quedaron en silencio y sólo siguieron a los agentes y marines, mientras una duda se sembraba en las mentes de los niños. ¿Para qué quería verlos Nick Fury?  
Pocos minutos después, y luego de pasar por varios corredores y salas de la base de N-Tek, finalmente, el grupo de agentes y marines se detuvieron frente a una compuerta y formaron dos filas, dejando que los niños pasaran por ellas mientras la puerta se abría.  
Pocos instantes después, el pequeño grupo estuvo frente a un hombre afroamericano con un parche sobre el ojo izquierdo y quien vestía un uniforme de agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. pero con una gabardina negra encima, y otro hombre de apariencia un poco más joven, de tez bronceada con una barba mal afeitada y una expresión severa, quien vestía un uniforme de N-Tek.  
\- ¡Carmelita! - Soltó una voz infantil detrás de ellos.  
Súbitamente, Carmelita fue abrazada por una joven gata antropomórfica de cabello negro, pelaje color canela y ojos verdes, quien vestía tenis blancos, pantalones deportivos verdes y una playera blanca con las siglas TUFF en el pecho y la espalda, mientras un niño pelinegro que estaba vistiendo una gabardina gris y un sombrero del mismo color, y otro niño de cabello castaño con un uniforme de N-Tek y con un peto de metal se acercaban a darle unas palmaditas en el hombro a la joven zorra.  
\- Temimos lo peor, al saber lo que pasó en París... bueno, creímos que nunca te volveríamos a ver. - Dijo el niño de cabello castaño.  
\- Oye, ni esas cosas pueden con la futura Inspectora Fox. - Dijo Carmelita con una sonrisa. - También creí que no los volvería a ver, chicos...  
\- Basta de esto, tenemos problemas más urgentes que atender. - Dijo el hombre del parche en el ojo.  
\- Como por ejemplo el averiguar cómo fue que un grupo de niños se las ingenió para robarse una nave del Covenant y lograr llegar aquí. - Dijo el hombre con el uniforme de N-Tek.  
\- Primero que nada, quisiera presentarme. Mi nombre es Jack Skellington, el Príncipe Calabaza, para servirles. - Dijo Jack mientras pasaba al frente y hacía una pequeña reverencia. - Dicho eso, no me gustó nada el tono con el que están hablando, mortales.  
\- ¿Cómo te atreves tú a hablarme así? - Espetó el hombre del parche.  
\- Me atrevo porque tengo mucho más conocimiento de la situación que ustedes dos, Director Fury.  
\- Eres un niño y no sabes nada.  
\- Sé que el Covenant es una organización más bien religiosa y que no van a detenerse hasta ver que los humanos se extingan. También sé que buscan las Gemas del Infinito por alguna razón que no logro comprender, pues según John, su enfoque son los artefactos Forerunner.  
\- ¿Qué rayos son las gemas del infinito? - Preguntaron todos.  
\- Ya hablé de más... - Suspiró Jack. - Como sea, si quieren que les digamos todo lo que quieren saber, les sugiero que sean más amables con su tono de voz.  
\- Bien, entonces dígannos cómo es que hicieron todo lo que ya preguntamos, por favor. - Dijo el hombre de tez morena.  
\- Mucho mejor. - Sonrió Jack. - Todo comenzó en la Aldea de Halloween, que es de donde yo vengo y donde mi padre es rey, el Covenant llegó queriendo llevarse el Teseracto de mi padre, ahí fue cuando me encontré con John y su equipo. Nosotros cinco evitamos que una de esas cosas se infiltrara en mi aldea y casi lo capturamos, pero se nos escapó y él llamó refuerzos, lo cual le fue informado al UNSC por mi querida amiga Sally. El UNSC envió apoyo y hubo una batalla en la que participamos, logrando la victoria.  
\- Después intentamos capturar al sangheili que previamente se nos había escapado, pero una vez más nos eludió y destruyó una especie de portal que llevaba directo a la aldea de Jack. - Reportó John. - Después perdimos el conocimiento y hasta hace poco nos enteramos que la batalla en la Aldea de Halloween pasó hace casi cuatro días.  
\- Días en los cuales, el Covenant nos capturó a mí y a mi mayordomo, con el afán de forzarme a construir un radar para detectar superhumanos. - Dijo Tony. - Y tuvimos mucha suerte que de verdad creyeran que iba a hacerlo.  
\- Al día siguiente de la captura de Tony, a mí, mi padre y Carmelita nos capturaron en París. - Dijo Sly. - Luego nos torturaron, poniendo especial énfasis en mi padre, según entiendo para estudiar a los antros, porque no hay de los nuestros en las demás colonias humanas.  
\- A mí me capturaron antier, ellos me querían quitar el... - Dijo Ben antes que Tony lo detuviera.  
\- Nosotros fuimos capturados ayer, junto al padre de Harry. - Dijo Hermione. - También nos estudiaron con tortura.  
\- Y hace como diez horas, yo terminé un traje de batalla que había diseñado desde hace un mes, derribé el crucero en el que nos mantenían prisioneros, y Jack, John y su equipo nos sacaron de ahí en un Phantom que robamos. - Dijo Tony.  
\- Es un burdo resumen de lo que nos pasó, pero es todo lo importante, supongo. - Dijo Jack.  
\- Un momento, ¿cómo es eso posible? - Preguntó Fury.  
\- Soy Tony Stark, Fury, soy así de genial. - Dijo Tony.  
\- Bien, entonces, a partir de ahora, todo lo que hayan usado para enfrentar al Covenant, pertenece a S.H.I.E.L.D., nos haremos cargo de expulsarlos del planeta.  
\- Con todo respeto, señor, dudo mucho que puedan. - Dijo Fred.  
\- Es verdad, el Covenant los destruirá sin mucho problema. - Soltó Tony.  
\- Nosotros nos preocuparemos por eso, a partir de ahora, la armadura, las armas y su Phantom son nuestros. - Dijo Ferrus.  
\- Bien, como ustedes quieran, pero cuando el Covenant arrase sus fuerzas, yo estaré ahí para decirles "Se los dije." - Dijo Jack. - Chicos, síganme, tenemos que ir a Nueva York.  
\- No podrán llegar a Nueva York, literalmente está fuera de su alcance sin su nave.  
\- Eso es lo que creen, mortales, pero su tecnología no siempre es la mejor. - Dijo Jack con una sonrisa. - Chicos, ¿van a venir o qué?  
Sly, Ben, Harry, Ron y Tony no lo dudaron ni por un segundo, por lo que siguieron al Príncipe Calabaza. Hermione, Carmelita, la gata de ojos verdes, el niño con el uniforme de N-Tek y el niño con el sombrero dudaron un momento, luego se encogieron de hombros y se unieron al grupo de Jack. Por otro lado, los Spartans no sabían qué hacer.  
Por un lado, ellos estaban obligados a seguir las órdenes del oficial con el cargo más alto, que en este caso era Nick Fury, y por el otro, ellos sabían que Jack y los demás necesitarían sus habilidades para el plan que tenían para romper el sitio, por lo que los Spartans voltearon a ver a su Líder de Escuadrón, quien suspiró pesadamente al notar que sus compañeros esperaban alguna indicación sobre cuál sería el camino que debían tomar.  
John cerró los ojos y dio un paso al frente, luego miró a Nick Fury directamente a los ojos, le hizo un saludo marcial y luego se unió al grupo de Jack, cosa que Kelly, Linda, Sam y Fred también hicieron.  
\- ¿A dónde creen que van? Ustedes están obligados a... - Dijo Fury.  
\- ¿Obligados? Escuche sus palabras, Director, y hágase esta pregunta, ¿ellos preferirán estar obligados a seguirlo o seguir a alguien por su propia convicción? - Dijo Jack. - En fin, esta conversación se acabó, quédense con el Phantom si quieren pero créanme, no van a lograr mucho contra el Covenant, yo mismo los he combatido y simplemente son demasiado para que ustedes los venzan, en especial teniendo en cuenta que los superan en número y poder de fuego.  
Con eso dicho, los niños salieron del cuarto y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos, presentándose los unos a los otros.  
Mientras tanto, John caminó hasta Jack y lo miró de reojo, cosa que hizo que el esqueleto suspirara.  
\- Te uniste a nosotros por lástima, ¿no es así? - Dijo Jack.  
\- No, pero ciertamente creo que su mejor oportunidad no sólo de sobrevivir sino de ganar la batalla es con nosotros de su lado. - Soltó John. - Sin embargo, aún creo que es una locura. Tú sobreviviste a la batalla de la aldea porque eres un gran espadachín, probablemente eres más viejo que cualquier humano que haya vivido, a pesar que te cataloguen como un niño; Sam, Kelly, Linda, Fred y yo sobrevivimos porque literalmente nos entrenaron para esto, pero ellos... dudo mucho que lo logren.  
\- Podemos oírte, ¿sabes? - Dijo el chico de uniforme de N-Tek. - Mira, sé que apenas tengo diez años y que no parezco la gran cosa, pero soy increíblemente fuerte y estoy entrenado en combate por N-Tek, además que Kat y Berto siempre me cubren la espalda y tengo varios trucos bajo y sobre la manga.  
\- Y yo soy un cyborg. - Soltó el chico del sombrero. - 20% humano, 80% metal.  
\- 68.57% metal, Gadget. Nate, Brenda y los demás te lo hemos dicho varias veces. - Espetó Carmelita.  
\- Yo puedo convertirme en diez alienígenas. - Dijo Ben.  
\- Nosotros somos magos. - Dijo Harry mientras apuntaba a Ron y Hermione.  
\- Yo soy una cadete junior de la Interpol. - Dijo Carmelita.  
\- Y yo una cadete junior de TUFF. - Soltó la gatita de ojos verdes.  
\- Todos en mi familia tienen grandes habilidades, incluyéndome. - Dijo Sly.  
\- Y yo soy Iron Man. - Soltó Tony.  
\- Como sea, ya que todos escuchan, vayan a buscar a los amigos de Gadget y Max, los veremos en la pista de aterrizaje para irnos. - Dijo Jack. - Vamos, Sally.  
\- No llegaremos lejos sin el Phantom. - Soltó Fred.  
\- Como le dije a Fury, ustedes los mortales creen que su tecnología es la mejor.  
\- ¿Qué más trucos guardas bajo la manga? - Preguntó Sly.  
\- Bastantes más, tal vez logren ver algunos durante el ataque contra el Covenant. Tony, ¿te importa que destruya los restos de tu armadura?  
\- No soy un tipo nostálgico, además no voy a dejar que S.H.I.E.L.D. copie mis diseños, yo y únicamente yo soy y seré Iron Man. - Espetó Tony. - Así que sí, hazlos cenizas si es necesario.  
\- Nos van a mandar a prisión por insubordinación y destrucción de propiedad de S.H.I.E.L.D... - Soltó Sam.  
\- Yo no dejaré que eso pase, además, la armadura es propiedad de Tony, no de Fury, y no me importa lo que diga, Fury no es nadie para reclamar la propiedad de alguien más.  
\- Es director de S.H.I.E.L.D., así que técnicamente, sí puede. - Soltó Carmelita.  
\- Pues no me importa, en mi mundo, el creador, comprador o heredero es el único dueño de un objeto, y cualquiera que reclame la propiedad de dicho objeto sin ser alguno de ellos, es un ladrón. - Dijo Jack mientras él y Sally se iban caminando.  
\- Si no nos mata el Covenant, pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas en la Bóveda. - Soltó Gadget.  
\- Meh, hay cosas peores, podrían obligarnos a unirnos a S.H.I.E.L.D., eso sí sería malo. - Soltó Tony. - En fin, hora de buscar a sus amigos, Huesitos no querrá esperarnos mucho.  
Los niños soltaron un suspiro, luego Max y Gadget guiaron al grupo a una sala donde un grupo de seis niños, tres varones y tres chicas, estaban hablando sobre una máquina dentro de un pequeño cuarto al fondo de la habitación. O al menos casi todo ellos, ya que dos de las chicas parecían bastante molestas por la charla científica.  
\- ¿Así que los poderes de su amigo Max se basan en energía transfásica? - Soltó uno de los chicos. - ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Brenda, hay que decirle esto a papá! ¡Podríamos mejorar a Gadget con eso!  
\- Sí... yo creo que no deberíamos. - Soltó una de las chicas, quien tenía cabello castaño rojizo. - N-Tek tiene patentada la energía transfásica, si intentamos agregársela a Gadget, Jefferson Smith nos demandará.  
\- ¡Ugh, ustedes tres son unos completos nerds! - Dijo una de las chicas, la cual era pelirroja. - Y yo que creía que no había nada más aburrido que escuchar a Berto parlotear y sermonear a Max...  
\- Odio admitirlo, pero ser excluída de su conversación debido a mi falta de conocimiento sobre las cosas de las que hablan, me está empezando a fastidiar. - Dijo una niña de cabello rubio.  
\- Y yo no entiendo nada de lo que dicen. - Dijo un joven perro antropomórfico de ojos azules y pelaje blanco.  
\- Pues si quieren hacer algo más interesante y que todos entiendan, les sugiero que tomen sus pertenencias y equipo. - Dijo Max. - Aparentemente, nos vamos.  
\- ¿Acaso están locos? ¡No vamos a ir a ningún lado con esas cosas ahí afuera! - Dijo un chico que usaba gafas.  
\- Tranquilo, tenemos todo bajo control... O al menos nuestro temerario líder lo tiene todo controlado. - Dijo Sly.  
\- Sí, así que muévanse. - Espetó Tony.  
\- Haré lo que sea necesario para librarme de Berto, sus amigos nerds y sus pláticas de nerd. - Dijo la niña pelirroja mientras ella y la rubia iban al fondo de la sala. - Vamos, Jane.  
\- Max, en el remoto caso que pudiéramos irnos, necesitaríamos un generador transfásico, porque tus nanosondas necesitan recargarse con regularidad, en especial teniendo en cuenta que muy probablemente tengas que usar la Acción Turbo. - Dijo el chico de lentes.  
\- Eso lo sé, flaco, pero no te preocupes, lo tenemos cubierto. - Dijo Max.  
\- Y con eso se refiere a que tengo los recursos para que construyan lo que necesitan, pero deberían apurarse, si Fury y sus hombres nos alcanzan, tendremos que salir a golpes de este lugar. - Dijo Tony.  
\- ¿Ahora qué demonios hiciste, Stark? - Espetó la chica de cabello castaño rojizo.  
\- Habrá tiempo para culpar a Tony luego, muévete, Brenda. - Dijo Jane.  
\- Pero, no podemos, papá se enojará conmigo y Brenda si nos vamos. - Dijo el chico de cabello castaño claro.  
\- Nathan, como dijo Tony, si Fury o Ferrus y sus hombres nos detienen, tendremos que salir disparando y eso no sólo nos convertiría en fugitivos de S.H.I.E.L.D., sino que también pondría en riesgo a nuestras familias, pues S.H.I.E.L.D. probablemente los use para atraernos. - Espetó Carmelita.  
\- ¿Qué no se supone que S.H.I.E.L.D. es de los buenos? - Preguntó Hermione.  
\- Lo es usualmente, pero usa métodos... digamos poco ortodoxos y nada éticos para lograr sus objetivos.  
\- Eso es un eufemismo... - Soltó Sly.  
\- Como sea, ya estamos listos. - Dijo Berto mientras se echaba una mochila al hombro.  
En ese segundo, las alarmas del complejo comenzaron a sonar y las luces se tornaron rojas.  
\- Tendremos que salir disparando de aquí... - Suspiró Carmelita. - Berto, ¿puedes guiarnos a la pista de aterrizaje por alguna ruta alterna?  
\- Él no, pero yo sí. - Dijo la chica pelirroja mientras abría una rejilla del sistema de ventilación con una patada. - Entren rápido.  
\- Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto. - Soltó Ron mientras los niños entraban al sistema de ventilación.  
\- Que el último ponga la rejilla de nuevo en su lugar, luego apresúrense y no se atrasen o se perderán.  
Los niños se apresuraron a entrar al sistema de ventilación de la base N-Tek, y Sly, siendo el último en entrar, cerró cuidadosamente la rejilla y desapareció junto a los otros, justo antes que un grupo de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. entrara en la habitación.

* * *

 _(Mientras tanto)_

* * *

Jack y Sally estaban corriendo por los corredores de la base N-Tek, topándose con varios soldados y agentes que los miraban con confusión, puesto que jamás habían visto algo como esos dos niños.  
Pero ni el esqueleto ni la muñeca de trapo parecían interesarse en la atención que atraían hacia ellos mismos, ambos parecían demasiado ocupados con la tarea que tenían.  
Por un lado, Sally divagaba mentalmente y se sentía preocupada por la decisión de Jack de destruir todo lo que Fury había reclamado como propiedad de S.H.I.E.L.D., pues ella creía que ellos podrían salir seriamente lastimados o peor; mientras el joven Príncipe Calabaza se sentía bastante emocionado y ansioso, él no le tenía miedo a Fury ni a nadie, y mucho menos dejaría que él o sus hombres lastimaran a sus nuevos amigos. Y en caso de que lograran lastimarlos, él haría que se arrepintieran.  
\- Vamos, Sally, la pista de aterrizaje es por aquí. - Dijo Jack mientras miraba a su mejor amiga.  
\- Jack, no creo que esta sea una buena idea, Fury no parece alguien con quien debas meterte... - Dijo Sally con un toque de miedo en su voz.  
\- Tal vez sea así, pero aún así es un humano, uno muy arrogante, por cierto. Eso no me asusta en lo más mínimo, y bajo ninguna circunstancia le permitiré que amedrente o lastime a nuestros amigos.  
\- Y aunque logremos milagrosamente escapar de esta base luego de destruir la armadura de Tony, ¿cómo piensas que un grupo de niños podrá lanzar un ataque contra el Covenant? Tú viste lo que ellos le hicieron al tercer ejército más temido del universo, nosotros no somos nada comparados al ejército de tu padre.  
\- Ya he pensado en ello, Sally, y creo que podremos hacer crecer nuestro equipo, sólo tenemos que ir a los lugares adecuados y con la gente indicada. - Dijo Jack con una sonrisa. - Además, convocaré la ayuda del Pacto de los Cinco Reinos.  
\- Dudo que Celestia te ayude con esto, Jack, ella te detesta y detesta a los humanos...  
\- No menciones a esa engreída princesa pony... - Gruñó el esqueleto. - Y es cierto, pero con Diana, Thor y Moon, me es más que suficiente.  
\- Odín, Hipólita y Astra nunca te permitirán llevarte a sus hijos para defender a los humanos.  
\- El Pacto es entre ellos y yo, no entre nuestros padres.  
\- Ellos ni siquiera saben que están aliados, ¿verdad?  
\- En efecto. - Rió el esqueleto con naturalidad.  
Al escuchar la actitud de su amigo y amor platónico, Sally no pudo evitar suspirar por la falta de preocupación ante una situación tan delicada de Jack.  
\- Jack, te quiero mucho pero eres sumamente descuidado y atrevido, eso podría causar una guerra. - Dijo Sally - No si es que ellos quieren tener una oportunidad contra el Covenant, además, no fue mi idea no decir nada sobre el Pacto, esa fue idea de Moon. - Se excusó el Príncipe Calabaza.  
\- Ante todos los reinos, Jack, tú eres el príncipe problemático, ¿o ya olvidaste el incidente con la Navidad?  
\- Santa Atroz ya me perdonó por eso, incluso estoy en la lista de los buenos, y Moon y Thor también son herederos problemáticos. Además, es culpa de mi padre, no mía.  
\- Tú fuiste quien casi arruinó la Navidad...  
\- Sally, no estoy de humor para discutir contigo asuntos sobre los que no tienes ni idea, así que por favor, limítate a seguirme y no te quedes atrás, no quiero que te pierdas.  
Sally suspiró y asintió, luego aceleró el paso para seguir a su amigo.  
Pocos momentos después, los dos no-muertos llegaron a la pista de aterrizaje, donde un grupo de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. y marines del UNSC, los cuales aparentemente estaban dirigidos por una mujer de tez morena y cabello castaño oscuro, resguardaban los pocos vehículos y cazas que tenían a su disposición, poniendo un especial énfasis en el Phantom que Jack y los demás habían llevado.  
Y en cuanto los agentes los vieron, la mujer de tez morena les frenó el paso.  
\- ¿Qué quieren aquí? Según entiendo, no tienen autorización para estar en esta pista de aterrizaje. - Dijo la mujer en un tono severo.  
\- Sé que no lo estamos, pero qué más da. - Dijo Jack sin darle importancia. - Vinimos aquí para retomar lo que nos pertenece.  
\- Ustedes son niños y no tienen ninguna jurisdicción para decir que algo les pertenece o no.  
\- Fury tampoco tiene jurisdicción para reclamar posesión de algo que no es suyo, no me importa si es líder mundial o algo así, en mi mundo, a alguien así se le llama ladrón.  
\- Agentes, arresten a estos niños y llévenlos al área de detención.  
\- Supuse que tendría que resolver esto del modo incivilizado, pero tranquilos, nadie morirá, aunque sí resultarán bastante lastimados. - Dijo Jack mientras buscaba algo dentro de su torso.  
En ese momento, los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. le dispararon a Jack, quien logró sacar un sable de luz de color verde con el cuál interceptó todos los proyectiles que los agentes habían disparado, luego modificó la intensidad del poder de la cuchilla y se abalanzó sobre la líder de los agentes para atravesarla en el abdomen con la hoja de su sable de luz, dejándola inconsciente y con apenas una marca de quemado en su uniforme y la parte donde la cuchilla la había atravesado, pero sin ninguna herida mortal. Luego, el Príncipe Calabaza corrió entre las filas de agentes y repitió el proceso con todos y cada uno de ellos, esquivando los disparos de los agentes sin mucho problema.  
Sin embargo, para su desgracia, en cuanto los agentes estuvieron derribados, el joven príncipe volteó a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa de orgullo ante sus acciones, la cual murió en cuanto vio que Sally estaba en el suelo, sosteniendo su pierna derecha cerca de su pecho, mientras hacía muecas y soltaba gemidos de dolor.  
En menos de un parpadeo, Jack había soltado su sable de luz y había corrido a socorrer a su amiga, completamente horrorizado ante la escena.  
\- Estoy bien, Jack... o lo estaré si encuentro la forma de parchar ese agujero. - Gimió Sally mientras le mostraba su herida de bala a su amigo.  
\- ¡Por favor, perdóname, Sally! ¡Yo no creí que...! ¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué soy tan idiota?! - Se reprendió Jack a sí mismo. - ¡Debí haber sido yo y no tú!  
\- No eres idiota... sólo algo descuidado... y estaré bien...  
A pesar del dolor que sentía, la muñeca de trapo logró forzar una sincera sonrisa a su mortificado amigo, luego le dió un ligero golpe en la frente con su índice y rió entre dientes.  
\- Cabeza hueca, no vuelvas a llamarte idiota. - Dijo Sally. - Ve a destruir la armadura de Stark, yo sólo te estorbaré. Mientras tanto, yo encontraré la forma de ponerme de pie para salir de aquí.  
A regañadientes, Jack asintió y atrajo su sable de luz hacia su mano con la Fuerza, luego se dirigió rápidamente hacia el Phantom y giró la mirada hacia la pila de chatarra que ahora era la armadura que Tony había usado para derribar una nave Covenant por sí mismo. En ese momento, Jack frunció el ceño y encendió su sable de luz para regresar la intensidad de su cuchilla a la normalidad, luego levantó su mano en dirección a los restos de la armadura y comenzó a concentrarse.  
Tras algo de esfuerzo, la pila de chatarra comenzó a ser aplastada por una fuerza invisible, la cual la redujo a una bola de metal irregular. En cuanto Jack terminó de compactar los restos de la armadura, él la miró y se lanzó contra ella, cortándola a la mitad con su sable de luz, repitiendo el proceso hasta que no quedó más que un montón de piezas metálicas chamuscadas.  
Tras eso, Jack sonrió en conformidad con su trabajo y salió corriendo de la nave de descarga Covenant, encontrando a Sally rellenando el agujero en su pierna con retazos de tela que la muñeca de trapo había arrancado de los agentes y marines inconscientes.  
\- Esto debería ser suficiente hasta que encuentre algo mejor. - Dijo Sally mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.  
\- Déjame ayudarte. - Dijo Jack mientras le ofrecía una mano.  
Sally miró hacia un lado con una sonrisa tímida mientras un pequeño sonrojo se mostraba en sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que ella tomaba la mano de su mejor amigo.  
\- Bueno, ahora sólo queda esperar a los demás... - Dijo Jack mientras ayudaba a Sally a levantarse.  
\- ¡Alerta roja, tenemos hostiles en la pista de aterrizaje! - Dijo la voz de la líder con un quejido. - ¡El esqueleto es hostil, repito, el esqueleto es hostil!  
Al oír a la mujer, Jack gruñó y encendió su sable de luz de nuevo, luego se volvió y caminó hacia la mujer para bajar la hoja de su sable contra ella, pero en lugar de matarla o hacerle cualquier tipo de daño, simplemente destruyó el comunicador que tenía en la mano.  
\- No soy hostil, simplemente vine a hacerle un favor a un amigo, ustedes me atacaron, yo sólo me defendí. - Espetó el Príncipe mientras apagaba su sable de luz. - Tienen suerte de que no los mate por lastimar a Sally.  
\- Jack, por favor, basta. - Dijo Sally.  
\- Bien...  
Jack apagó su sable de luz y lo guardó dentro de su torso, mientras una rejilla del sistema de ventilación caía del techo, seguida por el grupo de niños, uno a uno.  
\- Vaya que sabes cómo ser sigiloso. - Dijo Tony sarcásticamente.  
\- S.H.I.E.L.D. ya tenía a estos agentes aquí, no pude hacer nada más. - Se excusó Jack.  
\- Olvídenlo, sólo suban abordo y vámonos. - Ordenó John.  
\- No se irán... - Espetó la mujer morena mientras intentaba sacar su desintegrador.  
\- Yo bajaría mi arma si fuera usted, Agente Hill. - Espetó Sam mientras él, los demás Spartans, Carmelita y Kitty le apuntaban a la mujer con sus respectivas armas. - Sería muy malo, tanto para usted como para nosotros, el tener que dispararle.  
Tras eso, Sly aprovechó la oportunidad para arrebatarle el desintegrador a Hill con su bastón, luego lo arrojó tan lejos como pudo y corrió hacia el Phantom, junto con el resto de los niños.  
Pocos instantes después, la puerta del hangar estalló y varios escuadrones de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. y N-Tek entraron en tropel, con sus armas listas para disparar.  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el Phantom ya estaba despegando y se alejaba de la base, mientras Nick Fury y Farron Ferrus entraban al hangar, ambos teniendo una mirada de pocos amigos.  
\- Niños estúpidos... - Dijo Fury mientras el Phantom salía del hangar escondido.


End file.
